


Linger

by oakblock



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Eating, Demons/Incubuses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblock/pseuds/oakblock
Summary: The key to surviving an encounter with a demon is simple, so simple that it's almost unthinkable to mess it up;Don't come crawling back for more.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Mob, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 19





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains faceless, nameless mob characters.  
> Any resemblances these descriptions have to existing Ensemble Stars characters are purely coincidental.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.  
>  _[law and order sting]_

A bustling city at night could seem to stop in time.

After he broke apart from a questionable party past midnight, Kuro’s hand slid through a short head of black hair. His fingers savored the texture of his shaved underside. He used his leverage to ease the tongue of the stranger deeper into his mouth. The lashes he struck it with were filled with his desperation.

A rooftop without lights or care. The sounds of life, of passing cars, people living their own lives, faint music and conversations of passersby. His eyes constantly adjusted themselves to the dark even though there was nothing he needed to see. He just needed to feel, he needed to feel so badly that heat of another person pressed tight against him in the throes of passion.

He pushed the man in his arms up against the wall that housed the door they came out from. He was large in physique; though he stopped short of rivaling Kuro's stature. His hand slid up inside his shirt to territory he was very familiar with already; second base, because he’s tried to go through with this many times before but something always gets in the way. The other participant always backs out, decides this kind of sin isn’t for him and laughs it off like a game of gay chicken he lost, that they could just forget about and nobody would be hurt by.

No one was hurt by it. Because it was just some dirty fun.

Kuro’s hand was too eager to caress the nipple of his partner in crime. He regretted it instantly, because this was the point where he had to be careful. Getting desperate was always what made undecided men jump ship on him. The excitement that broke across Kuro’s body when all he did was moan into his mouth made him shiver. They held each other close. Kuro felt confident enough to press their erections together rather than have them sit separated by force against each other’s legs, the wet moans escaping against his tongue gave him more encouragement. Kuro humped him dry against the wall, his breath caught when a hand came under his shirt too, in through behind to caress his bare back, a reciprocation of lust and desire that made his heart speed up fast enough to make him dizzy.

Forcibly, their bodies separated. Their mouths. Their legs and erections. Kuro could only hear his own heart thumping in his chest until the ambient sounds of the city revived against his ears. Brief glimpses of light from passing headlights were the only clear view he had of his hook-up’s face, the face that wouldn’t look at him. The face that stared at the ground, timid, even though his hand was still pressed flat against Kuro’s back.

It was over, wasn’t it? He fucked up again. He’s just a gay little fuck-up. He lost his last life and the credit in the arcade machine blinked back down to zero.

Nervous, unsteady fingers brushed against the erection in Kuro’s pants. Kuro almost stifled his intense sound of surprise, he stifled it enough to not scare him away. His palm rubbed down into it next. The friction made Kuro want to cry. He had to hide himself to ignore the fresh, warm embarrassment on his face. He buried himself in his stranger’s shoulder helpless but to grind himself down into his palm. Kuro held him. He had to. He had to hold him, and he had to reciprocate those meek touches to his groin. Kuro needed to feel that friction against his own hand, because the sensation was different. It was unlike anything he’d had the privilege to feel before. The bravery it filled him with was too much, he had to add something else into this hot, heavy atmosphere with just their labored and intentional breaths. His hands fiddled with the button on the man’s pants which he popped open after being met with no resistance. His zipper went down and Kuro’s hand went underneath his pants after it. He rubbed his cock over his thin boxers and felt his whole body shudder under where Kuro held him with one arm. His perfect stranger’s tongue was frantic to find Kuro’s mouth again and kiss him through the pleasure. Kuro pulled his boxers down. Not far, as the outside was chilly. He pressed him further against the wall with the pressure he brought to their kiss. Kuro tried to act a little calm so he wouldn’t betray himself and end it all with one mistake. His hand was so slow to brush against this man’s bare, stark erection, but he needed to have all of it once he touched it.

His fingers curled around the shaft of his cock and moved down. His partner held him close, he whined against Kuro’s tongue and it was Kuro’s turn to have his scalp caressed by a pair of desperate, hungry hands. He properly gripped the cock in his hands and stroked it up and down. It felt good against his hand like he never could’ve imagined, nothing like his own ever did. Kuro moaned back into his mouth with satisfaction though he wasn’t even the one being touched. Wasn’t he too happy with just something like this? He shouldn’t have been so eager and happy with such a simple outlet for what was just endless sexual frustration up until then, but… he couldn’t have been happier, jerking off the cock of another man that, in that moment, wanted and needed him more than he could ever know. He touched him, he involved his other hand on his nice hard cock, eventually he beat his dick as hard as he wanted to and still received nothing worse than moans upon moans, his own feelings of want being rivaled by his signals of desire. The only thing that could break the welded bond of their mouths was the man separating them just to say the first word in what felt like ages, like a century longer than they've known each other after his initial agreement to any of this.

_“Please…”_

Kuro was ready to give him anything. He wanted to give him anything and everything he could ever ask of him. The moon, the stars in the sky, the planet Earth and the next two over. He jerked and pulled on his cock over and over, and over and over and over again until his already restrained moans really started stuttering. Until he whined like clockwork against Kuro’s tongue and their length of time together came to a bittersweet end. His cum spurt out against one of Kuro’s attentive hands as his orgasm forced him to melt back against the wall.

Kuro stepped back and watched him pant in the low light. He let him go. He looked at his left hand and the splash of semen that erratically coated it.

He made sure the stranger’s eyes were closed before he brought his palm up to his mouth and stole the smallest little taste with his tongue.

Kuro would never see this man again. They wouldn’t speak of this or any of the things he did to him, not the things they already spoke about and especially not what went unsaid. They would part ways there, even though their encounter had a guarantee to leave a fresh stamp of ink on both of their lives. There were no questions to be asked of it that couldn’t be waved off with an assurance that they were just experimenting with each other. For fun. It could work perfectly fine for _him_ and anyone who could be asking, but Kuro was too old to try and soothe himself with that kind of talk. He knew what it was and he knew what he wanted.

He was still fumbling to figure out how to get it.

-

By the definition of almost everyone on planet Earth, Kuro is a virgin. He's a virgin, not by choice, but rather despite his best efforts.

A week easily passes by the closest he’s ever gotten to losing his virginity. He counts it as a win, even if he didn’t get anything out of it. He’s close to just retiring while he’s on top and giving up hope that another man will ever want to go all the way with someone like him. He’s too close to accepting the ugly truth he's bounced around in his head like a screensaver for all too long; that it’s just too much for someone like him to ask for and he should spend his time chasing after something else. Anything else would be a better use of his time at this point. He has hobbies, people to talk to. Not a dream to speak of, but he’s gotten by without one.

He has a few light grocery bags hanging off one arm as he walks down the street, casually glancing through the windows of the shopping district. The district is rather thin today. He can personally see just about every person browsing. The lack of crowds and his brain clocking out leaves him staring blankly into the distance, but it's a nice spot to wallow in his personal problems, turns out. Wallow and space out.

Something cold suddenly runs down his spine. He feels... Uncomfortable. Disturbed. Did something… move out of the corner of his eye?

There’s something in the immediate area giving him a horrible feeling, and what’s strangest about it is how he can feel every bit of that dread centralized at one particular place. He whips his head around to his right expecting to see an armed murderer, or a terrorist, or a violent drunk rampaging in broad daylight, but he doesn’t see any of that.

He only passed by some nerd looking inside the window of a shop for overgrown children.

He looks average, completely non-descript, but Kuro still feels something heavy pressing on his chest. Kuro stares at this dork, who is excited enough to put his hands on the glass, like he expects a monster to hatch out of the guy's back and start biting people’s heads off. But nothing happens. The nerd looks over at Kuro slowly. His reddish-brown hair is fairly short and his eyes… Are his eyes red? Is he… really what just set off Kuro’s fight-or-flight mode like that?

“Hey!” He shouts at Kuro, who jumps a little. “What’s wrong? Are you trying to look at their new arrivals too? Come over here, I won’t stand in the way of another collector!”

“No, that’s not it,” Kuro responds. “I was starin’, wasn’t I. Not very polite of me.”

“Oh, but I understand completely!” He shouts again. “This new line of hand-painted one-eighth scale figures they’re releasing are just too cool, right?”

Kuro doesn’t know what to say to end this conversation and get the fuck away from him. His face looks bright and shiny, but the atmosphere radiating off him is uncomfortable and hostile. He’s indulged and stoked these kinds of fires well enough in the past to know when he has to cut and run.

“You don’t have to be shy over there!” He’s walking closer to Kuro. “There are plenty of people like us that collect into adulthood, it’s nothing to be ashamed about. If you ask me, thinking they’re cool just means you have a functioning brain.”

Kuro gets a little better of a look at him even though, thank god, he stops before he gets close enough for Kuro to make him. He can relax a little now that he can see that his eyes are not actually red. “Heroes and stuff… Yeah, they’re kind of cool, aren’t they,” Kuro says.

“Yes!” He shouts. “Yes, yes! They’re so cool! You’re a fan too, I knew it! What are you being so shy for? You’re among friends! Tell me what your favorite series is right now! Now! I want to know so badly!”

“Oh, well, I haven’t watched that kind of stuff with intent since I was little,” Kuro admits. “I don’t really got an opinion on that nowadays.”

“Oh. Of course,” Mr. Nerd sighs. He visibly deflates. “Childhood! The wonderful peak of fantasy. … You should give it another try some time. You really won't be disappointed with what they're putting out these days.”

“Yeah. Uh, maybe.” Kuro feels a little bit better, but kind of much worse with how that hostile feeling just disappeared. “Maybe not, but hey, I’ll think about it.”

“You should--”

“Later,” Kuro interrupts and hightails it out of there.

At home, he offloads his grocery haul and turns on a burner, setting a pan down on the stove. He’ll feed his family and forget about any and all strange occurrences from his commute home.

-

Kuro's frequent acts of stupidity force him to go out and buy more groceries the next day, seeing as he forgot to pick up a number of important things. He wonders if they were _really_ that important if he forgot them, but actually, it's good to buy things fresh and support businesses in person often. He's part of the solution. Who cares if he’s stupid and forgetful.

He feels good about his shopping excursion as he walks out of the shopping district and sets off on the road home, until he's suddenly gripped with that same hostile sensation coursing through his body that he felt yesterday. He freezes while it finishes running through him before shiftily looking around for a source, of which he sees.

The exact same dork he saw yesterday. Again, he stands there stunned by some stupid little superhero merchandise. It looks like he actually bought something this time rather than just stand there and gawk at it, just a tiny little trinket and... two halves of a ball? Ah. He’s standing in front of a set of gachapon, now that he thinks about it. He holds his prize close to his face to pour over every tiny detail before his eyes dart over to pinpoint Kuro’s gaze. He starts smiling with his teeth.

“Hey!” He shouts. “It’s you!”

Kuro blinks at him emptily. “Me?”

“Yeah, it’s you. From yesterday! I saw you yesterday. Do you remember me?” He remembers it all too well. He isn’t given a chance to respond, though. “You were thinking about it, weren’t you?”

“... Thinking about what?” Kuro parrots.

“What I said to you about watching some tokusatsu! Well, did you listen to me? Did you?”

“No, uh, not yet, I guess.”

“I’m sure you just don’t know where to start, right? There’s too much good stuff out there these days for it to be an easy choice, so you must be overwhelmed. I can--” Mr. Hero Fanatic stops himself mid-sentence as his phone goes off in his bag. “Ah, damn. I guess I don’t have any time for that right now.” His expression isn’t bright and smiley anymore, but he still looks somewhat amused. He walks up to Kuro, who has to fight himself to not back away. “You should take this and really think about it. The season he’s from has some really good character development, which makes me feel like no one should miss out on it!” It’s offered to him in the palm of his hand and Kuro takes it without really thinking about it. Almost by accident. Mr. Nerd pats him on the shoulder just to give him one more smile. “I’m serious, you should be true to yourself! Don’t just yearn from afar! It would make me happy. I’ll see you!”

He walks past Kuro and engages with his phone call. Kuro can’t help but look behind him and watch him walk away.

That conversation completely steam-rolled him.

-

Kuro has more and more of these weird encounters with this random guy.

It goes the same way every time; He gets this weird, hostile feeling. That guy is there, gawking over a superhero. Kuro gets caught staring and that dork strikes up a conversation and no one else notices something weird happened at all. He always meets Kuro’s eyes in a single move the moment he’s looked at him long enough for it to constitute as staring.

He finally introduced himself a couple encounters ago, so he at least knows his name. Morisawa has gotten far enough in Kuro’s head for him to actually load one of his recommendations (that really didn’t help to narrow down the list of available series to watch much) and try giving it a watch. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but he lacked the strength to sit through another episode of something so genuine and embarrassing. It should be fine enough for him to just half-watch whatever his sister has on the television. That’d already be enough to blow Morisawa’s head right off his shoulders.

-

For the first time, Kuro meets up with Morisawa in a way that doesn’t involve unwarranted fear and aggression. Kuro's perusing some vegetables to use for dinner that night and Morisawa finds him, runs up to him and strikes up his usual conversational topic.

Morisawa is weird. He obviously has a one-track mind, but apparently the only track on it is fantasy and he is really, really dedicated to starting a fanclub dedicated to it with Kuro for reasons he can’t begin to fathom. The more Morisawa talks his ear off, though, the less he minds the idea. He’s kind of fun to be around. He’s loud and bright and insistent on pulling Kuro out from his quiet little comfort zone. It’s something he’s still not used to people doing for him and it actually does make him feel happy and appreciated, but…

He can’t just ignore the way this nerd makes him feel. Why does it always feel like there’s something different buried underneath his mask of a smile? It feels like he’s waiting to lure Kuro into an alleyway so he can stab him just for some sick, quick pleasure. Yet he also feels genuine and kind, like he wouldn't even swat at a fly determined to land on his head. He wants to know why it doesn’t make sense, why Morisawa is two clashing forces trying to co-exist.

He finds himself a way to force Kuro to pick which side he’s on.

“Do you want to hang out?” Morisawa asks of him, popping him out of his bubble.

Kuro feels bad that he actually doesn’t want to be alone with him, but he agrees when he asks. The condition he keeps to himself is that if Morisawa won’t agree to a wide open and populated space then it’s a no-go, but he doesn’t even think twice when Kuro suggests they sit and drink something fun outside. He can feel a little better about this, can’t he.

They drink tea and Morisawa even diverts from his normal spiels to have some normal conversation with him. It turns out he’s a human being with a life and feelings, just like Kuro. Well, he _really_ feels guilty for thinking all those bad things about him now. He’s had some weird things going on in his life lately. Maybe he was just projecting it onto an innocent person.

“So, Kiryu. I have something you’d never guess. I just bought this new blu-ray," Morisawa gushes, bringing them back onto his usual tyrades when Kuro asks if anything exciting has happened to him lately. "I haven't even opened the plastic yet! Maybe we could go back to my place? And watch it together. You still haven’t really picked your starting point, have you?”

Kuro could agree to this. He doesn't have anything better to do until dinner time and, actually, if he’s really having fun he can just hand the reins off to Dad. He hasn’t been the one to cook for the family in a while now. So he does agree, and even if it turns out this guy _is_ a real threat to society Kuro could take one for the team. He’s not necessarily small but Morisawa isn’t bigger than Kuro, no one is around here, so there’s no danger in following him around and indulging him a little. It even makes Kuro smile a little thinking about how positively this could impact him.

Helping a weird little nerd make friends. Is it too high-and-mighty for him to think of it like that?

Morisawa leads Kuro back to his apartment. Kuro takes a cursory, thorough glance around the place, and it looks perfectly normal inside.

He steps inside, makes it in a few feet and…

He hears the deadbolt on the door turn inward.

Kuro’s eyes flick back before he turns around, painfully slow, to watch Morisawa’s arm fall from the door knob. He stands there staring at Kuro. Locking the door to his own house shouldn't be the most suspicious thing in the world. And yet, it is. The light hasn't even been turned on but Morisawa walks straight towards him. Slow. Too slow. The world moves around him at a snail’s pace. All Kuro can do is look at him, and Morisawa meets that gaze, with an atmosphere so thick and tense it threatens to choke him.

"I swear, Kiryu," Morisawa says to break the silence, "I do really want to do something nice, normal, and fun with you as friends, but, I _have_ to..." Kuro’s eyes widen as he watches curved horns sprout out of Morisawa's head. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this." Morisawa licks his lips, no, he licks across his _teeth_ , his two sharp fangs that definitely would’ve been noticed if they had been there any earlier.

Kuro doesn't process any more information of what’s unfolding in front of him before he swings. His fist is caught and redirected to the side of Morisawa’s head before it's stopped entirely by the hand gripping his wrist. Kuro’s attention is grabbed when his other wrist is subdued. It’s grabbed not by a hand, but by a _tail?_ Morisawa looks surprised, and the combination of fear and rage that flows through Kuro’s body makes him feel sick.

Does he think he’s allowed to be shocked? What the fuck is happening?! Kuro's arms are brought together behind him for both to be held by that long thin... tail…

"I'm surprised!" Morisawa admits. "I didn't know you were the type to swing first and ask questions later."

All Kuro can think to do is back away and try to somehow escape, but Morisawa walks just barely out of sync with him. He looks frantically around the room for _some_ other way out. He's so busy he can't expect what happens to him next.

A kiss.

Morisawa pulls Kuro in for a kiss as both their legs freeze.

A kiss.

Their backwards stepping starts again just for Kuro’s back to hit the wall. Now all he can do is stare into Morisawa’s eyes, glowing hauntingly in the dark, which are piercing through him in turn. Kuro gasps when Morisawa’s hand ends up on the back of his neck, exploring through his hair. Morisawa presses his lips against his again, proving what he did before wasn't an isolated incident.

Kuro suddenly understands what's about to happen to him. The fast growing heat in his crotch is too much.

Morisawa kisses him a third time and Kuro pushes into him to reciprocate it. Morisawa chuckles, he slips his tongue inside Kuro's mouth which he gratefully receives. He even groans when it's taken out.

"Look at that… You _want_ me to feed from you, don't you?" Morisawa asks, rhetorically.

Kuro nods, strained and breathless.

"Then, I'll be taking that as permission, Kiryu," Morisawa breathes. He caresses the back of Kuro's neck. His other hand tilts his chin up. His finger pries his mouth open as Morisawa tilts his head and forces his tongue back in, this time deep inside his mouth. Kuro gags under the awkward pressure of him licking all the way down at his tonsils. It feels. Wet. He sputters like he was drinking and the water tried to force itself down the wrong hole, but something thick and gooey definitely snuck down his throat.

Morisawa retracts himself. "Calm down now," he urges. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you."

Kuro relaxes against the wall. He doesn't have to say that. He believes him.

Morisawa unbuttons his own shirt. "I'm just going to get more comfortable."

Kuro wants to nod, but he... can't find the strength to. He just watches Morisawa undress himself all the way down. He pops the last button of his shirt and shirks it off his shoulders to carelessly lay it on the floor, and his pants go right down with it.

Morisawa, now completely nude, presses himself down on Kuro’s lips. Kuro opens himself up as much as Morisawa wants him to. Morisawa gives him his tongue and retracts the tail binding his arms. Kuro is unrestrained, but his arms just go slack to relax on the wall behind him. His tongue feels so sensual. He can’t even think of anything else.

Morisawa touches him, surprisingly unbothered by him being fully clothed, just slipping his hands up under his loose shirt to rub and tease at his nipples. A hand comes down and rubs across his groin for just a second before it's replaced with Morisawa’s naked thigh hungrily rubbing up against him. Morisawa is so careful to keep their lips together, his tongue against him, until they part for a second. Kuro is only slightly lifted off the wall so Morisawa can grab the hem of his shirt from behind to tear it off in one quick motion just to get them right back where they were.

He has Morisawa’s delicious, intoxicating tongue in his mouth for another minute, but he takes it away to bite down on Kuro's neck. Kuro saw those sharp fangs sitting among his teeth with his own eyes, which leaves him surprised he can't feel them on his skin and it just feels... goood... He nips him all over, taking his time, all the way to the front of his neck. Kuro can feel his dick practically spring up in his pants with how much it's turning him on. His pants are pulled down fast. Morisawa leaves them bunched up at his knees for now so he doesn’t even have to wait a second before he pumps his poor cock hard. Kuro gets to moan in his mouth again when their lips reunite.

Morisawa’s whole palm feels him. He looks satisfied. Kuro could cry. He helps Kuro off the wall so both of their sides can be against it instead, Morisawa holding Kuro’s back close against his stomach in their new position. His pants are taken off of his far leg, but the rest he’s allowed to keep. Something sounds wet and sloshy behind him. Morisawa separates their bodies just a little and Kuro gasps as two of Morisawa’s fingers penetrate his asshole. They're slick, wet, and slip right in like it’s nothing.

"It's okay," Morisawa reassures him, which makes Kuro relax again. Morisawa’s fingers go deeper and deeper inside him, done feeling all along his tight rim and ready to claim more ground. Morisawa jerks him off to distract from another finger coming inside him. Kuro shakily steadies himself against the wall. He's moaning and panting so heavy he can't even recognize his own voice.

Morisawa eventually retracts all of his fingers, including a fourth one Kuro didn’t even notice he slipped in, the hand gripping his cock stops in solidarity. That wet sound is coming from behind him again before he feels Morisawa press the head of his cock against his asshole. He just pushes it up against the rim. Teasing him, sizing him up maybe?

Kuro wants to beg him to put it inside. He actually can’t believe how badly he wants his big fat demon cock to stretch him out. He wants it, he wants it he wants it…

Morisawa penetrates him, pushing it in just a little. He squishes Kuro’s thigh, gripping it to hold his leg up in the air and spread his ass open wide, he holds his other thigh steady too so he can thrust so much more of his cock deep inside Kuro’s hole. Kuro moans, he arches his back, incidentally angling himself so much better for receiving it.

Morisawa hums. "Tighter than I expected." That's what he says, but he doesn't show Kuro even a drop of mercy. He pounds him hard enough to make his whole body quake. How is Kuro supposed to believe what's happening to him right now. How is he even supposed to think? It’s all kind of hazy but it feels so _good_ , too good. He thought this kind of thing would hurt at least a little, just for his first time if nothing else but it’s _just good_. He's never felt this much pleasure. It's too much. The stretched out moan that pours out from Kuro’s mouth, stilted by each thrust he receives, the panting that only stops so he can try to swallow all his excessive drool. He pants like a dog while he gets fucked like one too. “It feels good, Kiryuu… You feel so nice around me…”

Morisawa fucks him, showing no sign of stopping or slowing down. He's just getting more excited. 

“Moan for me. More, please, don’t you like this? What I’m doing to you right now?” 

He can’t. He can’t moan more. He’s moaning so much and so loud, he can’t physically moan any more than he already is.

Right after one quick detour of rubbing his thumb against his wet and spent head, Morisawa’s somewhat spare hand is back to pumping his cock. Morisawa licks his lips loud enough to be heard, beating Kuro off in the opposite rhythm of his thrusts. "Good, good. Good boy... You're doing so well at this, Kiryu."

He _talks too much_. Kuro can’t listen to him anymore. Even if he wanted to. Kuro looks down to helplessly watch it happen to him as he feels Morisawa's tail coil around his thigh. He watches Morisawa’s hand move back and forth on his cock, a moving target with his body bobbing back and forth with every thrust Morisawa makes into his ass. His movements are so precise and steady and fast and hard, just overall touching and fucking him at a pace that couldn’t be human. Kuro quickly becomes overwhelmed. He cries out and his body shakes.

"Yes, good, come onnn..." Morisawa releases his grip on Kuro’s thigh to touch his dick with both hands, the tail on his thigh keeping him from moving so much as an inch. He carefully handles Kuro's dick to press it up against his stomach. He adjusts the motion of his hand and keeps easing Kuro closer and closer, “Pleaseee,” Morisawa moans, he encourages him, begging him to come.

Kuro’s voice comes out so loud as his orgasm finally, finally catches up to him. His cum spills out on his own body. His dick continues to be pumped, encouraging more to come out of him until he’s finally finished. Morisawa drags his hand up Kuro’s stomach to wipe up his cum and he pulls out in that same second, quick to catch Kuro before he falls. His head falls backwards onto Morisawa’s shoulder where he... watches Morisawa lick up his cumstained hand, sucking up each of his fingers individually. He pops his thumb out of his mouth last.

"There we go!" Morisawa says, sounding far too pleased and full of energy. Kuro doesn't have a drop of it. He at least expends enough to look surprised when Morisawa... picks him up. He picks him up like he's a sack of potatoes he just got married to. "Oh! Let's get rid of these," he says as he pulls off and discards Kuro’s forgotten pants. He isn't even phased having to divert one of his hands for it.

Kuro hasn't been picked up like this since before his sister was born.

Morisawa strolls over to the couch to lay Kuro down on his back, following at a delay to stand on his knees on the other side. He hovers over Kuro a bit. He can see him really well now. His horns are thick, curving close along the side of his head. He sees the smallest bit of... what he assumes are wings fluttering at his back. His tail sways at his side and his dick is fucking huge.

Did he really just. Fit that inside him? On his first time?

"You're having a pretty unique reaction to being under my spell," Morisawa notes. "You haven't said a word. Are you always like this? With humans, too?"

Kuro... doesn't have anything to say.

"Are you okay?"

Kuro doesn't want to talk to him. He stares at him and pants, he needs to catch his breath.

"Are you mad at me?"

How could he be _mad_ at him?

The silence continues. Morisawa just smiles and gives him a cute, subdued grin. Morisawa leans down to Kuro’s flaccid dick where it flopped onto his stomach to clean up his pre-cum mess and all the bits of cum that overflowed and seeped down from the head. With his tongue. That tongue of his isn't so quick to return to his mouth after his last lick, even after he pulls away.

"Thank you for spreading it so open for me," Morisawa admires.

Kuro _did_ spread his legs open for him, when he didn’t even ask. He actually feels embarrassed. Doesn’t he like that he noticed and praised him a little too much?

When Morisawa sits up again, his hands paw and knead on Kuro's big thighs. "Get it back up for me?" He begs.

Morisawa’s hands move to touch and tease all across Kuro's body. Sensually. Filled with unrestrained lust. All the way up and across his chest, down his side and his stomach, to his ass which he rubs so thoroughly, opening his cheeks up wide as he feels him up in circles, easing him into an angle that just shows him more and more hole, back to squishing the soft extra fat of his legs liberally. He feels him with purpose, symmetrically, until he forgoes that and mixes what part of him each of his hands are groping in a manner that could be described as random if it wasn’t so effective and premeditated. Thanks to him Kuro is able to fulfill his request relatively fast, within just a few minutes.

He doesn’t wait, he’s quick to reap what he’s sown. Kuro’s dick is getting sucked off with Morisawa getting more and more excited with each passing second. He holds him open and squeezes his thighs more. He shoves his cock far down his throat. It feels so good squeezed around Kuro’s dick. It's so warm and welcoming up there it almost feels. Slick. Or, slimy. Does he even have a gag reflex? It doesn’t seem like it, the way he's forcing Kuro to fuck his throat. It's like he's riding Kuro’s dick with his mouth. Kuro swings one of his legs off the couch to steady his foot on the floor. He has to close his eyes from pleasure and exhaustion at some points, but every other moment is spent watching. Watching Morisawa go down on him like it's his job and, hell, maybe it is. 

His cock is taken out of Morisawa’s throat in favor of a nice, messy handjob with those overwhelming impish sucks and licks. The slobbery mess coating his cock really does make jerking it nice and smooth. Morisawa puts a lot of attention into playing with Kuro’s balls which _is_ nice, if not a little weird. He stops playing with Kuro’s cock to lick all around them before... Kuro gasps. Morisawa's tongue laps at his asshole, his poor abused hole... Morisawa looks so pleased to eat his ass and have his balls, which he's apparently so fond of, touching his face. His tongue slips inside effortlessly to lick all around the rim of it. It feels slick as it comes deeper inside him.

It’s just not fair, it's not fair how Morisawa can start jerking him off while his mouth is buried up his ass. It's so much, it's _too fucking much_ , this should be against the law, it feels so good and overwhelming and... god... Wrong. In such a right way. Kuro’s moans must have gotten too frantic and desperate, because Morisawa retracts his tongue. Kuro whines, (why did he _whine_ ) but Morisawa’s mouth is back to sucking Kuro’s cock like his life literally depends on it. Kuro shuts his eyes tight, he wants to scream, he wants to... he wants…

His second orgasm happens right inside Morisawa’s mouth. Morisawa grips his dick tightly, he yanks his shaft upward a few times before he pulls away from it. Kuro swears he could _see_ that gulp of cum go right down his throat. It was so much and he was so quick to shove it down.

Kuro feels so sensitive. If Morisawa touches him any more he might explode. Morisawa's outstretched hand goes right for Kuro’s chest and he flinches. He groans out of displeasure. From overstimulation. Morisawa just smiles and... tries not to laugh.

"Okay. It's time for a break." Morisawa goes to caress his thigh but stops himself. Why is his smile so sweet? "Just one more time. You've filled me up really, really good so far."

What does that even mean? Kuro wants to ask him so many questions, so why can't any of them get past his throat? He can't decide if he needs to know why this is happening or if he’s so cumtired that he just doesn't care anymore. Morisawa all but ignores the tear that rolls down the side of Kuro's face.

"Okay," he says as he straddles Kuro’s stomach. "It's break tiiime..." Kuro tries to keep his eyes closed to calm down, but once he peeks his eyes open he can't look away. Morisawa trails his fingers over his own big, throbbing cock. He grips it and touches himself slowly, but he reacts instantly. He claws the back of his couch with his free hand. His mouth hangs open, he shuts his eyes tight to moan and whine. His pace picks up fast. He fucks his hand, bucking his hips back and forth while he pumps it hard.

Morisawa puts on such an amazing show for him. He shudders and gasps at the introduction of his left hand at the base of his shaft. It just sits there but he fucks his right hand so much harder, his strokes are so short and impatient and hungry, Kuro can't even hear his own ragged breaths with how loud and desperately Morisawa is crying out at his own dirty, dirty touches.

He stops suddenly. He angles his body a little for his fingers to plunge behind him and up his asshole. Morisawa has multitasked so impossibly well this whole time, but with his left hand stationary where it sits at the base of his cock, it looks like not even he can fuck himself with his fingers on both sides at once. Even so, he's still so… energetic with how he's masturbating. His hips haven't stopped moving back and forth, his balls are still producing that constant friction against Kuro’s stomach.

Morisawa stops all of his exaggerated moans in favor of an evil little chuckle. He takes his fingers out of his ass, "There we go..." And grabs Kuro's erection from behind him.

How did he know that he…?

"You didn't even get this hard last time. I feel so special, Kiryu." Morisawa comes down to redeem a big sloppy kiss, his hands gladly claiming the real estate of Kuro’s face. "Not only do I get to feed from a guy as hot as you for once, but you think I'm sexy too, right? You do! I have proof." Morisawa makes out with Kuro while he feels him up more. He squeezes Kuro’s tits in his hands to bounce them up and down. "Just look at these things..." He laughs and ends it with a nice, satisfied sound. He's off of Kuro, and the couch for that matter, in a moment. He rolls Kuro onto his side like a log before he settles back on the couch behind him.

He jerks Kuro off before he spoons him completely and starts to suck his neck again. It feels so good again... He's exhausted but it still feels goood... He's exhausted but he wants Morisawa to keep going so bad. His fingers are off Kuro’s cock and up his ass again. He's more or less still a Morisawa-shaped hole, so he hardly plays with him at all before he pushes Kuro up against the back of the couch and shoves his dick all the way up his ass. He whines and convulses because that's _toooo_ much to take at one time... Kuro desperately grips the top of the couch…

Morisawa moves Kuro's leg up to spread him out. He's propped up against the back of the couch so thoroughly and Morisawa fucks him into it hard. He pounds him into the big, soft and cushy couch over and over and over, he's dicking him hard, Kuro feels like his voice is going to give out while he belts out moan after moan, God, he can't open his eyes anymore. He buries his face into the couch, Morisawa is so close to him this time, he's holding him so close and dear to him... He had his hand rested on Kuro’s hip to keep him behaving, but he moves it to interlock their fingers. Kuro cannot help but take it as an invitation to squeeze him instead of the couch. He needs _something_. He whines and gasps and whines and moans underneath the heat of Morisawa’s overworked body.

Morisawa dicks him good, and hard, and rough and _good_ , he fucks and pounds him for so long and his last whine is so sharp that Morisawa hurries to wedge his hand between Kuro's weeping cock and the couch, forcing his cum to spill onto his stomach, again.

He pulls out, stands up and Kuro thuds down onto his back. Back to the stability of laying on the couch. And... Morisawa promised it would be over now.

Morisawa sucks a bit of cum off his hand, but it really did gush all over Kuro’s stomach. He mounts the couch again, he leans down and licks Kuro clean like a dinner plate. He sucks up all the mess that remains on his dick, too. Now that he's... probably done with it, Morisawa lovingly rubs his face on Kuro's stomach.

"Thank yoouuu..." Morisawa breathes. When he's had his fill of tummy he crawls up the couch to plop down on Kuro’s chest instead. "I hope that wasn't too messy... No, that doesn't even sound right. I know it was really, really messy." He laughs. "Even I'm sweating."

Kuro blinks a blink that threatens to knock him out, and when he opens his eyes there's a human laying on top of him.

"Will you feel better if you bathe?" Kuro closes his eyes and whines. "Hmm. Tired? I'll bathe you, don't worry."

Kuro, swaddled in his arms like a baby, is safely carried away to the bathroom in his warm arms.

-

Kuro, fresh and clean after one awkward bath, is thrown down onto Morisawa’s bed as he leaves to rifle through his closet. He has two closets?

"I should definitely have your size in here," Morisawa says.

He has the biggest bed Kuro has ever seen.

"Nn... Close, but..."

Why didn’t he fuck him in here.

"There!" Morisawa hums triumphantly before returning to the bed. "Here, sit up."

Bestowed upon Kuro is a plain, solid-color t-shirt with a contrasting and loud pair of boxers. They're designed like they were intended to be sold to a small boy, but they fit like a glove. Morisawa goes into his other closet to dress himself. He comes back and crawls onto the bed wearing the same amount of clothes as Kuro.

"Okay! I'm sure you have a lot of questions by now. I'll answer all of them, okay?" Kuro just. Blinks at him. Morisawa looks a little puzzled too. "Mm. I forgot something important. I remember." He gets up and off the bed. "Opioid or over-the-counter?"

"... What?" Kuro asks.

Morisawa explodes with a burst of giddy energy. "You said something to me again! You aren't mad at me anymore?" Kuro looks away. "... Painkillers!"

"... Oh... Over-the-counter. I guess." Why does he need those?

Morisawa leaves to fetch him… drugs. He isn't gone long.

"Okay. Here you go!" He tries to hand Kuro a glass of… _liquid_ … and unmarked pills. He looks at them like they're poison. "... These are normal! Normal human painkillers and normal human water! Do I have a reason to drug you now that I'm done?"

That's fair. Makes enough sense, so Kuro pops the pills.

"Don't dry-swallow them,” Morisawa scolds.

And he drinks what really is just tap water.

Morisawa crawls back on the bed and sits like he's having a slumber party. "I'm glad you didn't say opioid. It's really annoying to get more when I run out," he says.

"Okay. Can you start talking?"

"Yes! Okay, well, to start with... This is the big one. I'm kind of a demon," Morisawa admits. "Well, I'm literally a demon. You've heard of incubuses? They have us on TV sometimes, I've been told." Kuro nods. "Good! Saves me a lot of time. That's me. I needed food, I used you for food. Sorry? I--”

"Food? What food? You didn' take my soul or somethin’, did you?"

"S- Your soul?! No?! Why would I do that?"

"Souls are the only thing I know you eat."

"I don't...!? You just told me you were familiar with incubuses."

"Yeah. That's what TV said."

Morisawa huffs. "Human television does nothing but hurt me with its lack of realism! I’m sick of it, people just saying whatever they want! They make me move to their realm full-time so I can live in their whimsy just to tell me none of it’s real and they made it up, and now… this! Are there any facts aired on television at all?!” Morisawa centers himself and takes a breath. "I don't eat anything weird like that. I just live off of human semen."

"Oh. And that... Isn't weird."

"Exactly!"

Kuro rolls his eyes. "Why do I need painkillers?"

"Because it's going to wear off soon."

"... Okay." The next one feels heavy coming off his tongue. "... Why did you target me?"

"Don't say target! I was just hungry, and, I thought you were my friend--"

"No, come on, I mean before that." Morisawa makes a confused sound. "All those times you made me notice your presence, that in hindsight I realize was demonic."

"I didn't do anything like that."

"Think of all those times you made me gawk at you."

"I didn't make you do anything! I talked to you because I thought we liked the same things. I thought I was extending an olive branch to a guy in the tokusatsu closet." Morisawa scratches the back of his head. "Maybe I let it slip a little when I get too excited? I thought you were staring because you were excited, too."

"No. I thought you were a threat to society."

"I'm not!" Kuro rolls his eyes. "Don't-- Don't roll your eyes!"

"You haven’t proven me wrong."

"Does that mean we can't be friends? ... I'm sorry I had to use you for it. I was hungry, but I wasn't starving. I should've just done this with someone else. The humans have just been really reclusive towards me lately so I thought I needed to jump at whatever chance I had. I got kind of scared and, like, in my own head about it. I don't really want to die, you know."

"How... long's this gonna keep you fed?"

"Hmm… Well, I can start craving more as soon as tomorrow, but I won't be hungry for almost two weeks. Then I have a good enough window until I starve and die. It's almost double that."

"I see."

"Is that it? Do you have another question? I’ll really, genuinely tell you anything."

"I think I'm fine."

Morisawa falls back onto the bed. "You can leave whenever you want as long as you see me first. You can keep those clothes, too. Don't worry about bringing them back."

"Hmm..."

"Or you can stay here and watch my new Blu-ray like I promised!"

"No, I think I'm leaving," Kuro says. He sits up and tries to get off the bed, interrupted as he gasps and sputters at the sudden shock of pain all throughout the lower half of his body.

"Ah! It wore off!”

Kuro pants and rubs his ass trying his damnedest not to move his legs again. "What did?!" He frantically demands.

"My spell! Your ass was _really_ tight, did you expect it not to hurt?"

Oh god. Seriously? Kuro should've agreed to the opioids. He slowly and painfully lays himself back down.

"... I think I wanna watch some ultraman after all," Kuro says in defeat.

-

Kuro binges at least two episodes of a superhero show while lying in Morisawa’s bed. He couldn’t care less about what’s happening on the show in front of him even if his eyes are focused on it. He can only think about how hard he just got fucked, because how is he supposed to _not_ think of sex when he’s still lying in the bed of a real live genuine _sex demon_? A sex demon that just ripped his virginity from him, at that.

He can hardly believe what just happened to him. It felt so good, he was so lost in the pleasure, he can't believe he was just _used_ like that, or... that the repercussions for it hurt so bad. If it was his choice and he knew it would end up like this, maybe he would've thought twice about it, but he didn’t know, and… He closes his eyes and melts into the pillow trying not to think about just how incredible it is that this happened to him of all people. Like a gift coming down from heaven rather than a demon emerging from hell… is what he’s trying not to think of it as.

His brain keeps pouring over all the details. All the ways Morisawa touched him. How every inch of his body has been felt underneath his warm, clawed hands. How it felt and how much of a whore it makes him that he liked it that much.

His legs aren't spread wide open but he's comfortable where he lays, on top of all the sheets of Morisawa’s bed, as long as he doesn’t move below his waist. 

Morisawa perks up from his side of the bed and looks over at Kuro curiously. He grins and crawls over to Kuro’s side. "Look at that!" He exclaims. Kuro flinches when his fingers brush on the erection sitting in his borrowed boxers.

Morisawa carefully removes his hand but not far. He comes right back to insensitively rub it again leaving Kuro to forcibly remove his hand from his sensitive, sensitive boner. Kuro looks Morisawa right in the eyes and subtly pouts. Morisawa just laughs.

"You're so sensitive,” he says, still marveling at his dick. "It's really easy for you to get it up, isn't it? I don't even know what got your desperate little cock that hard."

"Shut up..." Kuro turns on the pillow. "How can you just say things like that? Are you a meek little dork or not?"

Morisawa caresses Kuro’s sat up knee and he _wants_ to fight him but he doesn't. "I'm a cock-hungry little dork. I don't know what to tell you."

Kuro nuzzles his face into the pillow. He hates that Morisawa talking with such strong words just makes him hornier. He hates that he feels… sympathetic towards him. He’s not human. He isn’t entitled to any pity or feelings of his, but.

He keeps remembering what Morisawa said. The way he said, _I don't want to die_.

Kuro is careful to avoid eye contact, or having any of Morisawa in his line of sight at all, when he starts to pull down his boxers. He lets them sit dormant at one of his ankles. The open air on his cock is a fairly new feeling. "If you're... I dunno, still hungry..." Kuro has to clench his eyes shut. "... I'll offer myself to you."

“Really?” Morisawa hums with satisfaction. “I'm gonna be bloated.”

Kuro has to fight himself to let it happen as Morisawa squishes his hips and takes his cock in his mouth without hesitation. It's so overwhelming, he already feels desperate to get air in through his mouth. He crinkles the sheets under his hand. It feels so fucking good.

"Just don't..." Kuro pants. "Please don't move me, it hurts, still..." Morisawa hums affirmatively around his cock. When Kuro looks back down at his dick getting swallowed up he sees him, again, for what he really is.

A demon.

-

Kuro wakes up in his room past noon.

He struggles to open his eyes. He just wants to keep them closed.

He wiggles around stubbornly on his bed for just a few minutes before he wills himself to sit up. He tenderly rubs his forehead, going all the way back to smooth his clean, unstyled hair. His head is pounding and he can’t remember how he got home last night. Did he even eat dinner? He clasps his face in his hands.

That was just a dream that he had sex with Morisawa, wasn’t it?

Morisawa. The weird guy that has done nothing to him but be an erratic little nerd. Having sex with _him_? He presses his fingers into his scalp.

He has to pee.

He winds up in front of the bathroom mirror, washing his hands under the running water, his eyes flick up expecting to look into his tired dead eyes, but his eyes aren’t tired. He opens them up wide. He flips the light switch and his pupils shrink to the size of a pebble under the increased exposure to the bathroom light. His mouth hangs so slightly ajar in disbelief. He runs his hand across his neck, across the huge red splotches bruising him from his shoulder to his collarbone. Bite marks?

What did Morisawa _do_ to him?

His head pangs, he rubs his forehead again. He can’t remember the fine details. It’s fuzzy, that’s why he thought it was an elaborate story concocted by his head, but the evidence is sitting right in front of him.

He had sex with Morisawa. He fucked him so hard he can still feel where he put himself inside of him, but he can’t remember why it happened. He doesn’t have the foggiest clue why they would’ve slept with each other last night. He doesn’t know why Morisawa was freaky enough to gnaw all over him.

He wasn’t drunk last night. He didn’t have any drugs. It was his _first time_ for god’s sake, he lost that virginity he hated so much and surely he wanted to immortalize every last second of it. 

Especially since one of the only things he can remember clearly is how amazing it made him feel.

-

Sweater weather. Sweater weather is the only thing keeping Kuro from walking around town looking like a little whore, thanks to his little scarf bundling up his beaten and bruised neck. He is so grateful for sweater weather, for his comfortable hand-sewn scarf and the fact that he ever learned to sew at all.

Kuro knows where Morisawa hangs. He probes for the usual spots of people he feels threatened by and he doesn’t forget them. It's a bad habit he can't kick. He’s planning to stomp out his places and figure out just what happened between them last night. He doesn’t have many spots for Morisawa as of yet, but he’s confident he can find him in at least one of them.

What better does that guy have to do than buy books and watch movies?

He looks through one for him, and then another. The third and fourth come up as duds, and it turns out, his confidence was unearned. Morisawa isn’t around town today. Is it the time? Is he at home? Home…

He was at Morisawa’s house last night. He went there in broad daylight on his own two feet. He should know where it is, but when he tries to remember his head starts to hurt again.

What happened. Really, what _happened_?

Their encounter burdens Kuro’s mind for days. He pours over every little detail he remembers of it, flips it over like a pancake onto a stack he’s about to serve his hungry sister. He can’t find Morisawa no matter where he looks in town. He doesn’t know anything about him. Neither of them have any real presence in the local community.

It’s like chasing a ghost in every sense; his hands grabbing air just for it to dematerialize and leave him to struggle with whether what he saw was real or just his imagination running loose like a child, and he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to wait for him.

-

Kuro stands on a balcony with a stranger. It’s a small balcony, hardly fitting two grown men comfortably. The air is getting colder as the sun goes down and the streetlamps start flickering to life. The man he’s with offers him a smoke that he accepts without a second thought. Kuro never made smoking a habit of his, but he never could say no to a cute boy offering him a cigarette. Putting it in his mouth and having someone so close, lighting it up just for the sake of him. He’s gotten himself into some bad situations that way. If he didn’t blindly follow whatever a boy he was interested in told him to do his life would be a lot different now. He’s always had his own thoughts, his own moral compass, but somewhere along the way he just wanted to fit in. He just... wanted someone to tell him what to do. About anything. About all of it. It was a relief when someone could come to him and hand him something, tell him _this is gonna make you feel good_ , and he could just go with that, he could believe in that for the moment. Even when there was nothing else.

He takes a long drag just to lower it and slowly ease the air out. It leaves a horrible taste in his mouth.

Kuro glances over at the man standing by him. He’s a little nervous. Their idle chatter with each other is a courtesy at best, seeing as they both know what they’re here to do.

 _We can chill and just see what happens_ , was the pretense he came to this place on. He met him online because he was looking for gay sex just like him. It had to be a pretense of some sort; either to act like he was cool and less desperate or just to give him an easy out if Kuro didn’t live up to the half-naked pictures of himself he spent hours convincing himself to take. He seems satisfied with him so far, but the more they get along the less patient Kuro feels.

He wants to hurry up and feel it again, that raw pleasure of a big dick getting shoved far up his ass. It’s all he’s been able to think about ever since he got it. So much just wasn’t enough for him because he wants it again, he wants it bad.

Their little environmental foreplay for a hook-up is stupider in practice than he stopped to think about beforehand because eventually Kuro is wrapped in a hot stranger’s arms, making out with him and getting humped into a wall in public after they went back inside the building to be among all the people drinking and dancing. He really only had a little to drink and he was just as mindful of how much his hook-up had too, neither had much, but whatever they had was more than enough to keep them from feeling enough shame or fear to not mack all over each other before they even attempted to escape from the crowd. Their lips break apart long enough for his beautiful stranger to lead him down a hall, into the men’s bathroom, into a stall which is locked and Kuro is promptly thrown against the wall of. It’s not his favorite spot to be doing something like this in but it feels appropriate given how quick and dirty his intentions for tonight were.

Kuro has his ass squeezed and his chest felt up while the tongue in his mouth goes slack. He feels an erection poke against his leg.

Kuro can’t believe how excited he is to fuck a guy in a public bathroom right now.

He grinds his hard cock up into Kuro’s crotch, their kiss ending as he obviously isn’t very keen on keeping it going, his hands feel Kuro up and down while Kuro keeps himself grounded by clenching the back of his shirt. He kisses Kuro’s neck and he’s so quick to tilt his head and expose it for him to suck on. He loves the skin of his neck being pulled at by a man’s mouth too much. Soon their dry humping is just two erections rubbing against each other, making enough sexual friction to make Kuro want to act out. Kuro pulls the hand under his shirt out and scruffs his partner like a kitten.

“Let’s stop playing games,” Kuro says. “Just fuck me already.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, you whore,” the man responds.

Kuro actually chuckles. The dirty humor they’ve both had with each other tonight is something that must have slipped into his comfort zone without him realizing. It's embarrassing, but he likes it. He's embarrassed that he likes it.

His pants are unbuttoned and pulled down to sit at his knees. His back conforms to the wall and his legs spread as wide open as they can get as a palm comes up and gropes his cock. His mouth hangs open to moan, he wishes he had a tongue in him so badly but he just gets kissed up his neck and behind his ear, his dick rubbing against the stranger’s stomach more and more as they reclaim more of the closeness they had while they were grinding. Kuro feels so warm, embarrassed and giddy when his hook-up reaches into his deep pockets and brings out that tiny bottle of lube, as he watches him pour it on his hand and rub it between his fingers. Those fingers make their way up inside his ass, forcing Kuro to whine and hold him close.

“Nice and loose up there,” he tells Kuro, but that’s... not what Morisawa said. At all.

“... How big is it?” Kuro asks.

“You'll see. How big do you need it to be?”

Kuro makes a nervous laugh again. “Fuckin’ huge.”

“Maybe we should stop now, then.”

Kuro traps him in his arms and he has the audacity to laugh. It’s a joke, his fingers never let up even a little. It feels so nice for them to slip in and out of his asshole. He’s insanely geared up for what’s about to come for him. Kuro traps him in a kiss and holds his busy hand steady just to really stress how it isn't an option to stop fingering him. It isn't until he's really nice and ready that he lets him go, until he lets his hook-up's pants fall to the bathroom floor to reveal his cock that Kuro jerks off as if on a strict cue. Kuro feels around to borrow his lube and rub it all over his dick with his own hands when their kiss is interrupted.

"You cleaned up, right?" His stranger asks.

"What, you think I'm dirty?" Kuro teases in response.

"No, I'm serious, if it's gonna be caked with shit when I shove in there I need to know ahead of time."

"Uhh…"

"But I know we arranged this ahead of time and all, so I'm sure you…"

Kuro squirms under his body. "I… dunno what you're talking about. There's something I was s'posed to do?"

"Dude. You said you did this before."

"Yeah, but," Kuro shrinks against the wall he's still pinned on. "It's fuzzy, I don' remember it much."

"Drunk?"

Kuro nods and agrees, he lies because it's simpler than trying to convey something he doesn't actually understand to someone he doesn't actually know. Somehow he finds it in him to deflect by being smug. "Does it matter to you...?"

"Not really, I guess. I don't care," he says. "Not now, it's way too late for me. My fingers came out clean, I got condoms and I want to fuck you." Kuro relaxes underneath him and receives a kiss. "I reserve the right to stop if it's too gross, though."

Kuro nods frantically and traps him inside a kiss this time, his hand reclaiming its spot on his cock until he's interrupted for a condom to be slipped on, before he rubs that cool, slippery lube all over the surface. He's hastily flipped around for his chest to press against the wall. He taunts his partner, shaking his ass lightly because he really, really can't wait any longer, before a nice dick starts being patiently shoved up inside of him.

Kuro might sound strained while it comes in deeper but it's _good_. He gets fucked into the air for a good minute or two before their bodies are brought together and he's laid flat against the stall getting his ass pounded into it. He's lucky this man is shorter than him so there's that ease of pushing up inside him. There's no complaints. Just shared breaths, moans, thrusts and pleasure. And, on the contrary, a few compliments and excited words are uttered under his top's breath.

It's filling him up with pleasure, but the sensation is nowhere near what Morisawa made him feel that night. He whines against the stall. He pants and graciously receives each thrust inside him, savoring not only how he's earned the privilege to do this again but that he gets to remember every bit of it this time too, but it just isn't the same. This isn't the high he's chasing, but Morisawa isn’t around to give him it again. He can’t think of any other way he can move on.

He's pressed against a wall getting his brain cells fucked out of him, he doesn't even _remember_ most of the details of their night together but he knows it wasn't this.

It's not their shitty location that's the problem. It's not the third parties coming in and out of the room who he physically can't care less about right now. He doesn't know what's missing.

But this isn't it.

The stranger's pounding stutters before he moans loudly and fucks him harder and harder, holding Kuro tight, reaching his climax far before Kuro could even think about coming. He holds Kuro long enough to catch his own breath before he pulls out. He discards the condom before Kuro can notice he slipped it off or even whine as an objection to them stopping there. The kiss on his neck feels like an insult.

"Phew… That was fun," the man insists.

"... Yeah," Kuro agrees as he pulls up his pants. He zips it up and hurriedly unlocks the door. 

“What, you’re done? You don’t want anything?”

Kuro cringes with his regret because he kind of... He really thought he was done bothering with him. “... No, that’s fine. It was fun.”

Kuro forgoes washing the dick off his hands to rush out of the bathroom. He feels sick. Why does he want to cry so badly?

He goes down the hall to re-enter the party with his only intention being to barrel through the crowd and get home. The swath of people isn’t so condensed anymore. He can see through the crowd easily, though he still has to push his way through if he wants to get anywhere. He doesn’t want to look at anyone or remember their faces, who they’re with or how excited they look to be here. He wants to leave and nothing else.

Until he feels something, he feels a presence and spots a face he’s spent two weeks pouring over cropping up at the worst possible place.

Morisawa is here. He can see him. He's close enough for him to run to.

Morisawa has his arm around a man.

Morisawa is whispering into a man's ear, he’s chuckling like he said something dirty, something he wasn’t supposed to outright say, and he starts to guide the shorter man that he’s latched onto outside.

Two weeks. Why does that mean something to Kuro? With the reasoning for it feeling so faint, is that the reason why his head just started hurting?

Two weeks since he’s seen him, and he sees him here. Now. After what he just did, thinking about him the whole time.

Morisawa? No, that couldn’t be him. Kuro doesn’t want to believe it. It’s too convenient, and he doesn’t want to see him here, not like this, not when Morisawa looks like… that. He’s never looked like that before, he’s never been all dressed up with his shirt half-way unbuttoned like some playboy, he’s never worn even an armband let alone a whole set of silver jewelry.

Morisawa isn’t a stranger to him at this point. He’s known him… intimately, if nothing else. So why is the man in his vision so unrecognizable? Morisawa’s eyes flick over to where Kuro is staring at him completely dumbfounded. He only stole a quick glance, but his smile is gone in an instant from what Kuro can see before he turns around and leaves through the exit with his. With the man he’s...

He doesn’t even want to think it. Kuro doesn’t know what to do. He’s frozen solid and his brain is screaming. Morisawa saw him? Is that really Morisawa? What is he going to think about Kuro being at some seedy party, and why is he there himself? He frantically pushes himself through the crowd to run outdoors as soon as his autonomy starts back up. He looks left and right for any sign of them. It’s only gotten colder in the time he’s been inside, but he can't care about temperature when all he needs is to see Morisawa again.

He doesn’t see him anywhere.

His hesitant feet cost him everything.

“GOD DAMN IT!” Kuro screams in desperation, after which he covers his mouth with both his hands. He doesn’t know where that came from. His legs are so wobbly he can hardly stand.

He wants to know what Morisawa is doing.

He needs to know he isn’t going to do the same thing he did to him with someone else.

-

Kuro is trying to rinse out the horrible tastes in his mouth again the next day, as he’s spoiling his sister with some time alone at the playground.

He’s done with it all. There’s no real reason to run off and get caught up in those horribly adult things when he has someone back home who needs him.

He pushes her back and forth on the swings gently. She begs him to make her go higher again and again but he refuses every time. He can’t go making her sick or letting her fall off. She’s old enough now where he doesn’t have to stand by helplessly and watch her lose her balance to faceplant into the ground, so he’d like to keep it that way even if it’s selfish of him. He gives her one good sane push before he looks off at the road, his head popping up on reflex at the sight of a reddish-brown head of hair coming into his peripheral vision.

It’s not him. Of course it’s not. This whole time, none of them have ever been him. That guy last night probably wasn’t him, either. This guy looks to be about the same build, the haircut is uncannily similar but he’s wearing glasses. He has glasses on and when he looks over at Kuro staring at him, his eyes that are so quick to pinpoint his own look...

They look red from far away.

The swing comes back and launches Kuro’s sister right into his stomach. He sputters, he makes sure his sister came out unscathed, but his eyes come right back to the man staring back at him.

His sister looks up at him as he grips the chains of the swing. “Aniki?” She questions.

She gets his undivided attention as he says, “I’m okay so, don’t worry,” but he looks back up. His lips feel so dry. “... Morisawa?”

“Kiryu!” Morisawa grins from ear to ear as he comes to close the distance. “Hey! I haven’t seen you around for a while.”

“Yeah, I,” Kuro gives his lip the smallest bite. “I was looking for you, though. Where--”

“Anikii,” his sister whines, “Who is this?”

He always looks at his sister when he talks to her. She’s just so cute he can’t help it, but right now he can’t look her in the eyes. “This is Morisawa. He’s my friend.”

Morisawa’s smile exposes his teeth again. “Friend! Yes, I’m Kiryu’s friend.” He looks a little too pleased. “Is this youurrr…”

Kuro jerks the swing away from him. “My little sister. Back off.”

“Hey!” His sister yells. “If you’re gonna move the swing around then why can’t I keep swinging? I’m not done yet!”

“Right. Of course.” Kuro pushes her off on her way. He motions for Morisawa to come stand with him. He pushes her again before he speaks. “... Morisawa. I… Where have you been?”

“In the neighborhood. I live here, you know,” he replies.

“I’ve been trying to find you for the past two weeks. Can we talk?”

“About what?” Morisawa asks in a tone so innocent it aggravates him.

“Ain’t it obvious already? I wanna talk about…” Kuro pushes his sister again. He can’t believe he finally gets the opportunity to talk to him about this while his _sister is right there_. He catches her the next time she comes back. “Hey, hon, you wanna go play on the monkey bars or somethin’? I’ll watch you from here.”

“No,” she refuses outright. “I wanna swing, so aren’t you gonna keep swinging me?”

Kuro squeezes his eyes shut. “... Right. Yeah. Of course.” She’s on her course again with a gentle push.

Morisawa hums, enjoying their bonding activity from the sidelines. “Can I push her?”

“No.”

“Oh! Okay.” He laughs and manages to stay quiet for a moment or two. “... I know what you want to talk about,” Morisawa reveals and his blood runs cold. “I know it’s embarrassing for you, but you really shouldn’t be ashamed of it. We can talk about it while she’s here, Kiryu.”

“No,” he snaps. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare--”

“Did you catch the new episode this morning?” Morisawa asks. “It doesn’t really spoil anything you haven’t gotten to yet so I won’t be mad if you did! And how could I blame you? It was a good episode! Maybe it was even a great one.”

Kuro is stunned. His sister loses all her momentum and assaults him, not with her body propelling towards him but with her tiny fists that keep getting bigger with each passing day.

Kuro takes his sister home and tells her he’s going to stay out with Morisawa a little longer. He needs to talk to him about this if he ever wants to stop thinking about it, but he lets himself get steamrolled over again by Morisawa’s incessant musing about his hero shows.

He isn’t acting any different. He isn’t acknowledging that something happened between them. Morisawa is still the same television-obsessed dork, and he understands why they ever had sex less and less. Especially if that player in the club last night was actually him, because that Morisawa he saw was not the man standing in front of him right now. This is regular nerdy Morisawa, wearing a button-up shirt, jeans and a warm jacket, with no blazer or fancy jewelry in sight. He brandishes an assortment of DVDs he seems to always keep with him and it makes what he saw last night feel like some weird nightmare.

Morisawa goads Kuro to let him inside so they can watch them together, but he wants to keep him right where he is on his doorstep.

“I guess since you’re already here you can come in, yeah, but I wanted to talk to you anyways, so...” Kuro trails off.

Morisawa looks lost. “Hm? You want to talk about something? Can’t I come inside first?”

“No, I… I can’t talk about this in front of my family.” Kuro sighs and rubs his neck. “Morisawa. Can you not play dumb like that for a second?”

“What? I’m not dumb.”

“I know you aren’t, so knock it off. Don’t you think there’s been a few weird things that have happened between us that need to be addressed?”

“I mean… If you’re upset that I’m trying to come inside, you can just say so. We don’t have to have a discussion about it, I just thought it would be fine since we’ve discussed meeting up for it the last couple of times we’ve talked.”

Kuro rubs his face. “No. Listen to me.” Morisawa always sounds so sincerely confused when he tries to catch him in something and it feels like a lie detector test coming back false, something no one can refute, but he’s tired of doubting his own memory. “Did you…” Kuro crosses his arms and he chances looking at Morisawa. “Were you at a club last night? Did you… leave with a guy? And...”

Morisawa chuckles out of embarrassment. “Do we have to talk about that?” He looks uncomfortable. “I was, and I did. Okay? Is there a problem with that?”

“... No, I guess, I just--”

“Why are _you_ playing dumb? You shouldn’t have to ask, seeing as you were there too," Morisawa says, getting closer to Kuro. "Why were you there? What were you doing last night?”

“That’s none of your--”

“Yeah, I know, it's none of my business, right? So why is it fine when you make my life your business?”

Kuro stares at him, dumbfounded. “... Forget it. You can go ahead and leave, I don’t feel like watching anything right now.”

Morisawa slouches and sighs. "Kiryu, I'm sorry. I just-- I just don't want to talk about sex with you." Hearing the word come out of his mouth makes Kuro shiver. "Maybe it means something more to you, but to me I just want to talk about something else for a bit. I want to be your friend. Please?"

He completely shut Kuro out.

Why isn’t he bothered by this? Why can he just talk to Kuro like a normal human being, and why doesn’t he want to talk about it? Sex is all Kuro can think about. He can’t breathe without remembering Morisawa’s tongue in his mouth. He doesn’t know how it can mean that little to him, but…

If Morisawa wants to leave it behind them, what choice does he have?

"Can I come inside?" Morisawa asks again.

"... Yeah. Come in," Kuro sighs.

-

Morisawa promised he would make a bigger effort to be part of Kuro's life, as his friend. Kuro was horrified he would disappear again. He would vanish and then just reappear like he never left, or worse, he would never come back at all.

The more Kuro gets to hang out with him, the more he realizes Morisawa is a multi-dimensional person. He's only seen the one side save for the night they had together that he hardly even remembers.

He watches him play basketball by himself in the cold, showing him "how it's done" as Kuro doesn't know the rules. He's worked up a sweat by the end of it. He pulls his shirt up from the bottom to messily wipe his face clean of sweat.

The unintended peek he gets of his stomach is really, really nice. He seems so competent talking about something normal that Kuro doesn't personally understand rather than something weird he doesn't understand. He tells him about a basketball team he's on, which is weird information to absorb considering Morisawa acts like he's never had a friend in his life. Kuro is mostly just focused on the bits of naked skin he got to see.

Morisawa is so many different things. Attractive is one of them, he's definitely Kuro's type. He vaguely remembers Morisawa telling him he was hot too, so...

He really doesn't get why their relationship is back to this.

-

Kuro stands on his knees in front of someone else’s bed. His arms help hold him up in the space between his legs. He’s fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing more than a loose shirt draping over his body. His top for the night settles himself up on the bed and Kuro looks up at him looming above on the bed, excitement shining in his eyes.

“I hope it doesn’t feel too stupid to put clothes on just to take them back off,” his hook-up says.

“No, I get it,” Kuro stresses. “I live with my family still, so who am I to judge?”

He’s in someone else’s house tonight, and that someone doesn’t live alone. It’s understandable for his roommates to dislike the idea of being involved in two grown men sneaking around with each other.

The man’s boxers come off, too slow, to let his erection out. Kuro climbs the bed with his hands. He’s quick to pounce on it but has his forehead held back like a cat trying to stick its face inside a cup of milk. He lets Kuro go so he can use both his hands to slip a condom over his dick. Kuro pouts. He doesn’t want to wait for something like that to get in his way. He wants to find out what dick tastes like.

The stranger finishes applying it and spreads nice and wide as a gracious invitation between his thighs. Kuro grips his dick in his hand to hold it in place for him to sheepishly lick at it, before the head comes inside for Kuro to suck it up. He’s so satisfied with the girth of it that he can’t help but moan around it while he tries in vain to taste it under his tongue. He eases more of it inside, slowly, careful to keep a nice realistic chunk of it in his mouth rather than eat with his eyes.

Kuro has calmed down considerably. He’s still desperate to fill the hole left inside of him by any means necessary, he just has these endless _cravings_ , but he feels calmer, like he can have faith that he knows what he’s getting into. He’s mulled over his horrible lonely nights and all but accepted that’s just how he’s going to feel from now on.

He’s been getting along with Morisawa lately. As his friend. They’re just friends, he’s having fun, it’s good enough. It’s… fine, but he can’t go thinking about him now.

He hungrily eats up the dick in his mouth, coating it generously with his tongue with his lips closed up around it bobbing up and down. The recipient moans and relaxes himself under the pleasure and it makes Kuro feel good, he loves the feeling of looking up at his partner just for him to be a moaning wreck all because of him. The both of them have already had more than enough foreplay from the shower they took together, and it’s not like Kuro wants to make him come right now or even that he should be close already, but he can’t even imagine stopping. He doesn’t want to. It turns out he loves giving head. His dick is nice and big, even if it’s still smaller than what Kuro’s packing himself, and he shivers at the thought of plunging it up inside his ass. He needs that, too… He’s really getting carried away.

Kuro shifts the littlest bit to try and get closer to him. He lets another hungry whine escape against his dick, interrupted part of the way through by a little electronic jingle coming from the nightstand.

It’s Kuro’s phone receiving a call. The guy he’s blowing goes to pick his phone up and Kuro takes his dick out of his mouth.

“Who is it?” Kuro asks.

“It says “Morisawa”,” he informs.

Kuro’s temperature rises like a blush rolling through his entire body. His heart is thumping. Blowjob or phone call; he doesn’t want to choose between the options he's been given.

“Give me it,” Kuro insists. He answers the call. “... What’s up?”

 _“Kiryu!”_ Morisawa shouts in his ear. _“Hey! It's me.”_

“What’re you callin’ me this late for?”

_“Sorry, are you busy? I just wanted to talk to you. I had a few questions but you weren’t answering your texts.”_

“No, that’s fine. What is it?” Kuro looks up at his hook-up who has definitely been able to hear Morisawa’s loud and unmistakably masculine voice. He feels so dirty that he kind of likes the look on him.

_“That place you recommended to me the other day, the one you take your sister to, was that called Hisoji? I couldn’t exactly remember what you said.”_

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it.”

_“Ah, good! I went there earlier! It was really nice, I liked it a lot.”_

“... Do you wanna tell me about it?”

 _“I do! Okay, so first,”_ Kuro keeps the phone held at his ear while he licks at the cock sitting in front of him, easing it back in his mouth. _“I had some ice cream! I’m not really supposed to have things like that because of my, um, diet, but…”_ A hand buries itself in Kuro’s clean hair and pushes him further down to take in more cock. The strength involved makes it feel like a punishment, and he accepts that he more than deserves it for being so naughty. _“I think it was really worth it. It tasted really good!”_

Kuro can’t help but smile. He’ll be in big trouble for doing something like this, but Morisawa calling him about something so meaningless is making him happy. His voice is hot and it turns him on. He’s too fucking horny to even consider looking at what he’s talking to him about right now in an innocent light.

 _“Do you want to hear about the flavor I got?”_ Kuro hums affirmatively around the cock in his mouth. _“I tried the mint! I’ve never had mint ice cream before.”_ He gets more and more heated with his blowjob with the sweet talk pouring right into his ear. _“You can take that fact how you will, though, since I did just mention how I don’t really eat. Um, that kind of stuff, like sweets.”_ Kuro hopes all the sound sucking cock makes isn’t coming through his phone or anything, and that he can’t hear all the sounds he’s forcing this guy to spout out, but he actually doesn’t give enough of a shit if Morisawa can tell what he’s doing to slow down. _“I liked how it’s kind of punchy! I can’t think of a better way to describe it, but I’m sure you’ve eaten something with mint in it before, unlike me.”_ Kuro makes an affirmative sound and frantically nods, bobbing cock in and out of his mouth, as if Morisawa would be able to see him do it. _“If it’s just a once in a while treat it’d probably be better to get something really sweet, right? I’m sure your sister goes for that kind of thing. What does she usually get?”_

Kuro manages to break past the hand holding him down to stop sucking. “Let’s not talk about my sister right now,” he says frantically and out of breath.

_“Oh! Okay. You just like talking about her so much I thought it would be nice to include her.”_

“It iss, but…” Kuro can’t even think of anything to end his sentence with. He just wants Morisawa’s dick back in his mouth so bad, he can’t wait a second longer to suck on it. Or, no, he meant...

_“I get it!”_

Kuro takes his hand off his top's dick to squeeze his body; any part of it, it doesn’t matter, he wants to feel soft, plush skin squeezed underneath his hand, even if it means he can’t keep it in his mouth so well.

 _“We’re still on for hanging out on Friday, right?”_ Kuro tries to hum out a yes again but it comes out so much like a moan while he’s nodding, desperately fitting this cock in and out of his mouth. _“Good! I have a lot of--”_

Kuro’s head is pushed down again, making him take in too much and gag. He’s forced to take it out and cough.

_“Kiryu? Are you alright?”_

“Yeah,” he spits out before he’s done with his coughing fit. “Yeah, I just, I’m kind of eating something sweet right now, too.” Kuro cringes at how he just described it.

_"Oh! What is it? Do you have something to say about it?"_

"No."

Morisawa chuckles. _“Well, be careful. Take it in nice and slow before you go crazy on it, okay?”_

“U-uh huh…”

_“I’m going to go ahead and hang up now.”_

“Are you sure? I…” Kuro looks up at the eyes beating down on him and stops himself there.

_“We’ll talk later! Make sure you have fun for me, okay?”_

Kuro can only give him one more “mm-hmm” before their call is over and he sets his phone on the floor. He refuses to look up anymore. “Lube, please,” he begs.

His hook-up graciously pours some down on Kuro’s hand and he rubs it between his fingers, quick to bring it back and shove it right up his own asshole. His mouth is back around his cock while he fucks himself with his fingers. It’s far too quiet in the room without Morisawa’s hot voice yacking into his ear, but it only feels so heavy since he should not have accepted that call under these circumstances. All he can hear is his fingers plunging in and out of his ass and the whines he lets out, his mouth wrapped along that big cock.

He fucks himself good for a few minutes before his head is forcibly pulled back to empty his mouth of cock.

“Who was that on the phone?”

Kuro rests his head on his thigh but doesn’t let up on his hole for a second. “... My friend. He’s just my friend.”

“So you’ll suck dick right in front of your friends?”

“... No, just him.” Kuro chooses his words carefully. It’s fine if he says it. It’s fine if it bothers him a little. His fingers pop out of his hole and he stands to climb on top of his hook-up.

“Are you into him?”

“So much.” Kuro tries to kiss him and chuckles when he’s pushed away. He hasn’t been allowed to kiss him all night. “C'mon, he’s made it real clear I can’t have him anymore, so you don’t need to worry about it. I’m with you tonight…”

“It doesn’t really seem like it to me.”

It's funny, he has to try not to look too amused by it. If he's so set on having a one-night stand with no feelings involved, what's he getting jealous for?

They settle onto the bed, Kuro sitting on top of this guy. Kuro grabs the lube for himself and gently eases his cock inside of him after it’s nice and covered. He closes his eyes and lets out a high-pitched moan while he takes it in and out, easing himself down further with every self-imposed thrust. Eventually his top is laid flat on his back while Kuro rides him like a nice obedient pet. He keeps his eyes shut nice and tight, staying in the fantasy world in his head rather than reality, gasping and whining at the waves of pleasure the big cock his ass is jumping on top of is sending through him.

His voice is so fresh in his mind. He loves Morisawa’s big fucking cock. He’s wanted it back in him for so long, he wanted it so badly, it’s smaller now but that’s okay, it’s still so big and he feels so nice and fucked pounding his ass down on it over and over. His mouth is open to spill out his pleased sounds, he can’t close it except to bite down on his lip to help curb the intense feeling of it rocking his world like an earthquake.

He’s been going on long enough to be a lovely shaking mess by the time he opens his eyes and sees the man laid out before him. He’s so disappointed by the reminder that he stops in his tracks. Of course he knew Morisawa wasn’t actually here, but… He slowly eases his body around to face the opposite direction, careful to keep his dick shoved up inside him. He can’t afford for it to slip out now. His knees are still propped up nice on the bed and it’s a little harder for him to ride him like this, but he can open his eyes and stare at the bed while they unfocus. He notices his drool splash on the blanket and sucks it up just to open his mouth and pant like a dog while he fucks himself on some guy’s cock.

The man underneath him starts to move, pulling himself out, slipping his legs away from Kuro. By the time his shaky body can afford to let him look back he’s sitting up behind Kuro and his dick is forcibly shoved back inside his hole. It’s thrust inside him fast and hard, _too hard_ , it knocks the wind out of him but he keeps getting fucked. He holds Kuro’s hips nice and steady for his dicking, for him to get fucked like a dog now, too, his punishment for coming to his house just to think of fucking someone else the whole time. He’s only allowed to move enough to angle himself to make pushing his cock back up inside him more convenient. It feels so overwhelming, so _good_ , it’s so much closer to what Kuro’s wanted this whole time, what he wants Morisawa to give to him…

“Mmn,” Kuro whines. His lonely cock throbs, if he didn’t need to hold himself up so badly he would touch it himself, “M-mo…”

Kuro grips the blanket underneath him until his knuckles threaten to turn white. He can’t… he can’t keep it in anymore, he doesn't care how hard he gets punished, he has to...

“Mori-s-sa _awaaa_ ,” he moans, strained but so genuine and filled with desire.

He’s fucked so hard his arms give out and they slowly let his torso fall to the bed, but his hands retain their grip on the blanket. He bundles it up to cover his face in it completely.

“Please, fuck me Morisawaaa,” he moans into the sheets, entirely muffled.

-

Kuro tends to his laundry at home. His clothes just finished drying, so he sits on his bedroom floor to fold all his freshly cleaned garments. His pace is a little sluggish as his eyes get caught on the fabric of his shirts, pouring over the seams, glancing over at his sewing kit and wondering to himself when the last time he opened it was. He sighs. He doesn't even know what he's been doing with himself lately.

His door starts to open without so much as a knock which abruptly pulls his attention away. His little sister’s head pokes in the door and he smiles at her.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

“I’m bored,” she responds. She sounds more irritated than bored, though.

“Weren’t you just on the phone with your friend?” He prys.

“You-- Were you standing outside my door?!” She exclaims incredulously. “I knew I heard you!”

Kuro looks away and makes a subtle pout. “Well… I was just gonna ask if you needed some clothes washed, considerin’ you left your hamper out.”

“No, I don’t want you doing it! I was going to do that, that’s why I put it there.”

Kuro puffs out his cheeks and tries to hide what he has in his hands.

“Are you folding my clothes right now?!” His sister shrieks.

“I didn’ have enough for a full load of my own stuff.”

“Give me that!” His sister yanks her shirt out from his hands. She plops down on the floor in a huff and starts to fold it. “I’ll do it. I don’ want you folding my things when I can do it myself.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” She glares daggers at Kuro and he laughs.

He gets to sit there with his sister for a while just peacefully folding clothes. It’s a moment of respite he rarely gets to have with her these days as they both grow older and more independent, albeit to different extremes. It’s a little lonely, but it feels satisfying and warm to watch her on her way. Kuro stops to rub at his itchy neck, and as his fingers roll off of it he can feel a bead of sweat roll off of him, too.

Fuck. He’s been sitting right in front of his sister with this wide-neck shirt on. Maybe she hasn’t noticed the glaring problem blemishing his skin, he attempts to soothe himself with that thought, but when he looks up her eyes are trained on him with her face twisted in a forlorn concern.

Fuck.

“Aniki,” she starts, “You aren’t getting into trouble again, are you?”

“... No, I’m not doing anything bad anymore. Haven’t for a long time, you know that.”

“Do I?” She looks at the floor. “You keep coming home with those bruises. I notice them even if you try to hide them, you know. You’re such a shitty liar.”

“Hey! Who taught--” 

“Who taught you to say things like thaat?” She finishes in a mocking tone. “Not the point, this is about you, Aniki!”

Kuro sighs. He all but forgot that he had a few big, bruised hickies on his neck he received from an encounter he had the other day. While he didn’t end up having sex with that guy they got far along, far enough along for the man to get carried away and leave him with an obvious lust-fueled blemish or two. As if a focused scattering of red wasn’t incriminating enough, he had to be rough enough to bruise. That’s a first for him. Like, did he punch him up while he wasn't looking? He’s glad, at least, that he can rest easy knowing his sister is still too young to recognize what they’re supposed to be.

“... It’s not like that,” he finally says to defend himself. “I promise I’m being good. I know better than to hurt you like that anymore.”

“Then don’t make me see whatever that is anymore, understand me?”

Kuro offers a nod. “Yeah. You don’t have to worry. Onii-chan’s gonna be good for you, and you can trust him with that much even if nothing else~.” His sister looks unimpressed. “Please?” Her half-lidded eyes pierce through his soul forcing a sigh to escape from him. “... Aniki’s gonna be good for his little sister.”

“You don’t need to talk to me like that anymore. It’s just embarrassing for the both of us.”

“I know, I know.”

He offers a smile and tries to get back to their laundry.

“Aniki,” his sister speaks up. “You’ve just been coming home so late and sometimes you’re quiet.”

“...Yeah. Sorry. Dad been feeding you enough?”

She nods. “His food ain’t good like yours, you know.”

“Ah, that’s what this is about. Missin’ my food.”

“No, that isn’t it.”

“You’re just missin’ me? Aww. You’re so sweet, lovin’ your brother like that. If you ever want me to yourself, just say the word~.”

“No! Shut up!” His sister throws what she was folding onto the ground. “I really didn’t wanna admit to just how worried I’ve been about you, seein’ all those bruises on you. I don’t feel good. I’m scared.”

“You…” Kuro tries to smile, but it’s nervous and uncertain. “You don’t gotta be scared of nothin’.”

“But I’m scared I’m gonna lose my Aniki for good this time. And, I feel like I still can’t do nothin’ to stop it from happening.”

Kuro is stunned. He instantly feels sick. “I’m not… That’s not going to happen. I’m right here and I’m staying here.”

His sister fiddles with a shirt. “... How can I know that?”

“You can trust me,” Kuro insists. “... No more bruises. No more late nights.” He pauses and waits for her to look at him, but she won’t. “I’m not being cute anymore. I’m not going to hurt anyone. Not you, not me and not even anyone else.”

His sister stops responding. They fold their laundry in a suffocating quiet before she leaves with her haul...

And he’s alone again, sitting in a lie. The more he thinks about it the more the dread piles on.

He’s lying to her. He’s getting into trouble and doing filthy things he shouldn’t be doing.

He keeps trying to tell himself he doesn’t need it, he doesn’t need to have sex like this, that he’ll stop. But he can’t stop. He can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t stop acting on it. He hasn’t been himself. He’s hung up and he can’t move on, but he can’t be _himself_ again until he moves on.

He can’t believe he’s low enough to be doing this to his poor little sister again.

He wants to blame himself. He wants to shoulder the responsibility for his actions, but he can’t. Even if it’s his brain that won’t let go, there’s only one reason he’s doing any of this.

One person and a faulty peace treaty.

It’s Morisawa.

-

Kuro walks down the street with his hands in his pockets. His feet shuffle with haste; he has an important commitment to keep. He was held up at home a little too long and he doesn't want to miss out on a much needed conversation just because he wanted to walk slow.

He turns the last corner to his destination and sees Morisawa already standing against the wall of the square, illuminated from the dusk of evening by a street lamp. Kuro's heart rate speeds up. He's never going to be ready for this conversation.

"Morisawa," Kuro calls to grab his attention.

"Kiryu!" Morisawa smiles with his eyes closed, defenseless and comfortable the moment he lays his eyes on him.

Kuro walks up to him without another word. He stands in front of him, peering down into his innocent and curious eyes. "... Hey."

"Hello! I'm glad to see you today. It's been too long, Kiryu."

"A couple of days is too long?"

"Yes, when it's you! Why can't it be? Did I say something weird?"

"... No." Kuro can't find comfort in his nice words or his bright smile. He feels… angry. He's had too much time to himself to think. Kuro outstretches his hand on the wall to trap him, his other hand staying right in his pocket. "We need to talk, Morisawa. Now." He motions his head in the direction of the dark alley a few feet away.

Morisawa looks blankly into his eyes for a moment. "Okay?"

Kuro leads Morisawa into the alley, a horrible mixture of feelings sloshing around in his gut. Kuro settles against one wall and urges Morisawa to the wall across from him. Kuro takes a deep breath. "We need to talk about what happened between us," he demands.

Morisawa nods. "We can do that if you tell me what it is, but why does it have to be in this alley?"

"We need to talk about when we had sex. That's why."

"That? Um…" Morisawa's face twists into something apologetic. The rage inside Kuro boils. "That's a bit… We talked about it enough already, didn't we?"

"No, of course we didn't. I still don't remember. No matter how much I think about it, I can't. I… have to remember why we…"

"Why do you have to remember?" Kuro looks up at him in disbelief. "I don't understand what the big deal is. I really don't. I think you'll be better off if you don't remember anything at all, rather than learn more about it."

"What?"

"... Oh. Did I say too much?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's just that…" Morisawa tilts his head, his face blank. "I don't remember either."

"That's bullshit." Kuro comes off the wall. "That's a load of fucking _shit_ , Morisawa." Kuro grips the collar of Morisawa's shirt in his hands, his stomach twisting at his reaction. "How am I gonna be better off? HUH?" He slams Morisawa against the wall. He doesn't do anything to stop Kuro. "You wanna tell me you don't remember what happened after you go and act like some secret-hoarding asshole?!"

"This isn't worth it, Kiryu," Morisawa says, perfectly calm.

"It's a simple fuckin' question! What happened?!" Morisawa doesn't respond, he just looks agitated, so Kiryu presses him further into the wall with his palm. "Why did we fuck? Why don't I remember? Why do you know so much, and why are you going to these ridiculous fuckin' lengths to keep it from me?!"

"I can't answer that."

Kuro hears something snap. He grabs Morisawa's collar with both his hands. He lifts him up off the ground, far enough in the air for Morisawa to look down at him, and slams him back against the wall again. "I was there. This shit HAPPENED TO ME! YOU REALLY DON'T THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW?!"

He doesn’t know where Morisawa gets off looking so irritated with him. "You don't want to do this. I'm serious."

"This shit-- This secret between us that only you have is drivin' me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about what you did to me. I'm tryin' so hard-- I've been chasin' it this whole time, I've been doin' such scummy shit…" Kuro stops himself for a moment; he might be hyperventilating. "My sister's worried sick. I'm lyin' to her. I'm hurtin' her." He can't start crying here. He slams Morisawa again just to feel something else. "I'd sooner kill your dumb ass than hurt her again! Do you fuckin' HEAR ME?! If I don't… If I can't get over you, I'll hurt her more. I can't stop. I can't..."

"Kiryu." Kuro doesn't want to look at him. "Does it really matter that much to you?"

Kuro can't move. He just continues to pin Morisawa up against the wall with all his strength, until Morisawa's hands wrap around his balled up fists to forcefully free himself. He drops to the ground and squeezes Kuro's hands in his, dripping with hostility.

"This is my fault. I knew I shouldn't have done it like this. I knew letting you remember anything was going to be a mistake the moment I felt your desperation, but I wanted us to be connected, Kiryu. I wanted to give you what you wanted, but I just hurt you."

Morisawa sighs. Kuro's brain can't process what he said enough to respond.

"Kiryu," he says again. "I need you to be absolutely certain in the fact that you need to know this. I won't be able--"

"I have to."

Morisawa sighs again. He grabs Kuro's wrists, tight, he walks him backwards at an alarming pace until Kuro stumbles over himself and falls back onto the concrete. Morisawa covers him in an instant to push him flat on the ground. He squeezes Kuro's legs in-between his own legs, his wrists subdued at either side of his head. "I'm giving you one more chance to get out of this."

Kuro struggles underneath him. "You aren’t gonna get out of tellin’ me this easy!"

Kuro looks deep into Morisawa's eyes while the fear and shame of being bested by some nerd leaves him shaking. Morisawa kisses him and he relaxes in mere seconds. He kisses him softly. He forces his tongue inside Kuro's mouth which he gratefully receives, Morisawa grinds on him and his tongue keeps going. Kuro can't believe this is happening again. His tongue is gone too soon. He licks his lips and it makes Kuro shiver.

When he looks into Morisawa's eyes he sees a faint glow of red. The same glow he always convinced himself he was hallucinating when his eyes caught him from far away.

"Can you see?" Morisawa asks. "Can you see me in the dark? Look at me."

Kuro can see him. He does as he says like a gullible puppy, his eyes half-lidded and begging to close the rest of the way. He keeps them open. Rather than close, his eyes open wide.

He watches fangs sprout inside Morisawa's open mouth. Horns start to grow out from his temples. Kuro gasps, he convulses in fear, he struggles underneath him but he can't move, but he needs to get away, there's a monster on top of him and he doesn't want to die!

"Let me-- Let me go," Kuro begs.

He doesn't want to die. He doesn't…

Kuro starts to calm down the longer he looks at Morisawa. He remembers there's nothing to be afraid of.

He remembers everything.

-

Morisawa laid in his bed with Kuro. He spoiled him as much as he wanted after it was all said and done. It was like he read Kuro's mind; when he started to miss the feeling of Morisawa's lips against his, he crawled right over to seduce Kuro with his tongue all over again. After the havoc Morisawa wreaked across his body he didn't want anything more than that. The two of them binged Morisawa's entire Ultraman Blu-ray before Kuro's lower body felt fine enough for him to leave. He asked Morisawa if he could go, as was requested of him, which he agreed to on a condition.

"Okay, Kiryu," Morisawa chimed. His hand made itself too comfortable on his chest. "Tell me, do you want to forget this ever happened at all, or just the fact that I'm not human like you?"

"... Forget? What do you mean by that?" Kuro asked.

Morisawa chuckled, low and dark, his fingers trailing down Kuro's face as he admired it. "I'm going to wipe your memory, but I'm going to let you pick how much I take away. I only want the best for you. Exactly what you want."

"What? I don't want to forget anything," Kuro said desperately. "Why would I--"

"Not an option. I can't let humans run around and spill my secret, can I?"

"No. No, I wanna remember every last bit. You can't actually take what just happened away from me. That makes me… That concept just makes me feel so intensely disturbed."

"I'm really sorry, but I have to."

"I-- No, I won't tell anyone. I swear I won't tell a soul you're some sorta demon."

Morisawa kissed him again. He was buried underneath Morisawa while he made out with him with such vigor and passion. They parted, and Morisawa's fingers played with his hair. "... No," he whispered. "I can't trust a human with my life. I could be completely smitten with you, but I wouldn't care. I don't care how much I want to kiss you more, Kiryu. This can't happen between us again. Please understand."

Kuro looked at him, scared out of his mind at the prospect of losing him. He fought him again and again but Morisawa refused every time.

He won in the end.

-

Kuro looks into Morisawa's eyes, stiff as a board.

“Do you remember?” Morisawa asks, his face devoid of expression.

Kuro nods. He doesn’t know what to say. “You--”

“I hate this. This makes me sick,” Morisawa spits. “You have no idea how it makes me feel for that fear to flourish all throughout your body at the sight of what I really am. Do you think I like this? Do you think being shunned by the very humans I idolize feels good? I hate that look, that look of disgust.”

“But I’m not-- I’m not scared of you,” Kuro hurries to say.

“You were. You're good at hiding it, but I’m sure you still are. It doesn't make me feel better that you can just remember how I can make you feel and relax.” Morisawa exhales. “All I want is to get along with humans. I try to treat you all so nicely. I need to take things from you to live, I know, but I never make humans lift a single finger to keep my heart beating. I can’t do anything more, but even then there’s still that fear. I still feel that hatred.”

“That’s not--”

“I never asked to be different from you, Kiryu. I wish I could be a human like you. I don’t want to be some monster anymore.” Morisawa takes a shaky breath. Tears can be seen bubbling at the corner of his eyes. “I don’t want… Fictional or not, I don’t want the heroes I idolize to think I’m some evil monster. It’s good that you all lied to me and they aren’t real, because they would hate me just like everyone else.”

“Morisawa.”

Morisawa lets go of Kuro’s wrists and stands, slowly, leaving him behind on the concrete. “I just wanted an actual friend, but I realize it was stupid of me to ask to have something human like that. I already knew that.”

Morisawa turns, he starts to walk away. “No, Morisawa, wait. Where are you--”

“Shut up," his voice cracks. "I don’t want to listen to you talk.”

Kuro scrambles to his knees. He desperately grabs at Morisawa’s legs. “Please, stay, just let me talk to you.”

“Let go of me _now_.”

“You don’t need to worry about that; You don’t need to feed from new humans. You can have me. Just feed from me, I’ll…”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then just use me next,” he pleads. He waits for a response he doesn’t get. “Morisawa. Please, promise me. I _need_ you.”

Morisawa pauses. He sets himself free from Kuro’s hands. “I’m not going to do that.”

Kuro can’t chase him as he walks away, leaving him standing on his knees in the alley. He’s shaking. He falls onto his ass.

Morisawa is gone, and he doesn’t know what to do.

-

Kuro sits on his bed, sleepless, at four in the morning.

Kuro hasn’t seen Morisawa for days. It was perfectly predictable that he wouldn’t see him again after what he said to him.

There’s one aspect of it he’s familiar with; he poured his heart out to a man too soon and it left him alone. It isn’t the same this time. He’s attached to the man that left him, he’s not just concerned about building himself up to the same point with someone new. Kuro has never had a boyfriend or any long-term romantic attachment up until this point. His few crushes never even ended up being genuine.

He feels like he was rejected, romantically, for the first time. His heart was open and promptly stomped into asphalt. He was still acting out of lust, he thought, so he doesn’t know why he feels so devastated.

Morisawa was his friend.

He dials Morisawa’s number for a third time, putting it on speaker in preparation. It rings for thirty seconds before it gives up.

 _“Please leave a message at the tone,”_ his phone insists.

He takes a shaky breath. The phone beeps. He’ll leave one this time.

“... Morisawa. Hey. Kiryu. Hope you’re doin’ alright right now.” He looks away from the phone in his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened. I don’t know what came over me. Really, I really don’t. I’m not…” He takes another breath. “I’m not 'sposed to be like that anymore. I never wanted to hurt you, ‘nd I know that means I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I’m fuckin’ sorry. I just… It’s…” Kuro shakes his head. “No, I, Morisawa. I just want to see you again. I wanna be friends. It’s fine, it’s fine if we’re just friends.”

Kuro looks down at his lap. His face scrunches up.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone. Nothing has to change. I won't feel that way about you anymore. Just, please, please promise me I’ll see you again. I…” _I need you_ sits at the tip of his tongue, but it's already bad enough he said it once. “... Call me back. Text me. Show up at my house, I don’t give a fuck. Just don’t leave me. … Later.” He ends the voicemail.

_“If you’re done with your message, press one. To start over, press two. To cancel, press the “pound” key.”_

His thumb hovers over the keypad. His other hand covers his mouth.

That last bit probably isn’t necessary.

He's tired.

-

"Anikii," Kuro's little sister calls. He pauses what he's doing and turns to see her entering the kitchen.

"Hey. What's up?" He asks, unable to keep a smile from creeping on his face.

"What are you doing?" His sister asks, putting her hands up on the counter to look at his work.

"Just choppin' vegetables for dinner," he says. "Check this out, I'm trying to learn to do it fast like those chefs you see on TV." Kuro gently sets one hand on the top of his kitchen knife to swiftly send it back down to the cutting board, dicing right through the herbs he was cutting.

"Oh, that's fast," she notices.

"I think I'm getting it. Ain't too hard."

"I see. What're those bandages on your fingers then?"

Kuro pouts and covers his hand. "... Nothing."

"Don't hurt yourself just because you have free time, okay?"

"Got it. I don't think I'm really cuttin' myself doing this anymore."

His sister picks up a piece of onion from his board. "And these don' look too even."

"Give me a break, I'm still learnin'." Kuro's face softens before he makes eye contact with his sister. "Learnin' just for you."

"Even if I just said that, it don't really matter to me how fancy the vegetables are cut…"

"Well, I'm putting time and energy into learning a skill instead of gettin' myself into trouble. For you."

His sister meets his eyes. "Promise?"

Kuro holds out his hand to her with a finger extended. "Pinky promise."

"Yeah, with whatever pinky you still have left under those bandages," she teases, but wraps her pinky around his nonetheless.

It feels good when their pinkies part. Kuro finally feels like he's making the right choice all by himself. Seeing that smile on his little sister's face is the most important thing in the world to him. So, he’ll be good from now on. He’ll stay in his comfortable lines he’s found.

He’ll stay sane and put together. He never wanted to lose his temper the way he did ever again. He sighs to himself at the memory of it whenever it crosses his mind.

If he keeps himself busy, he'll make it out to the other side just fine. With Morisawa or without him.

-

Kuro sits on the floor in the dark. He lays back against the side of his bed watching nonsense on his phone. It’s one in the morning, and he doesn’t intend to sleep any time soon.

Kuro has been by himself for a while now. Three weeks since he remembered what was so _off_ about Morisawa, three weeks since he’s felt the touch of another man. He had wondered if all that was important enough to him where he wouldn't be able to stay away like he thought, but he finally feels like he can let it go. Or, maybe it just feels pointless to him now to expect that high from another source. It works for him and his promise either way.

He finds himself looking up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. His earbuds almost keep him from noticing the subtle sound coming from his window. He writes the two raps against it as an innocuous act of nature until it happens again. Which reminds him; there aren’t even any trees right outside the window in his bedroom.

He plucks the buds from his ears and sets his phone down. A small chill of adrenaline makes its way down his spine as he gets up and walks over to ease the curtain up to take a look around. The light outside is low, hardly helped by the waning moon and his dark bedroom. He lets the curtain fall back down. As much as he wants to know what kept making that sound, looking at nothing isn’t going to make something appear.

He makes his way back to where he was in the dark, he really should’ve thought this through a little before he just threw his phone on his bed, looking back one more time just in case something…

Just in case two dim rings of red burnt their way through his thin curtains, as they are now.

Kuro hurries back over, he bangs his leg against his low table in his haste but he can’t even care, he draws the curtain back all the way with a tad too much force.

He can’t believe it.

“Morisawa,” he whispers to himself.

Morisawa is right in front of his face, separated by just glass. Morisawa blinks at him, his mouth slightly ajar like he wants to say something but doesn’t have the words. Kuro opens his window and invites a rush of cold air inside.

“Morisawa?” Kuro doesn’t know what else to say.

Morisawa crinkles his lips. “... Hey," he says.

“Hey," he repeats. "… Are you really here? Why are you _here_?”

“You said I could show up at your house.”

“At my fuckin’ window, Morisawa?”

“It’s the first floor,” he says.

Kuro feels like he should be mad, conflicted and hurt, so he tries his hardest to choke down his smile and relief.

“Can you come out with me, Kiryu?” Morisawa asks.

“... Now?” Morisawa only offers a nod. He should ask where and why, why here and why now. He just grabs a jacket and one of his spare pairs of sandals from his dresser to fit his body through to the other side of the window.

“You don’t have to come out through the window,” Morisawa says urgently. “Or, I mean, _do_ you have to?”

“I don’t wanna think about it. I’m just gonna do it. I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"So I'm on house arrest, then?"

"... You're under arrest until you stop disappearing."

Morisawa makes a downward hum. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As soon as Kuro’s feet are on the ground he secures Morisawa's arm in his grip. “Yeah. You’re not,” he agrees.

Morisawa looks a little embarrassed. He signals for Kuro to walk with him, exiting his backyard and making their way down the street. The silence is heavy. Kuro is buried in his mixed emotions, Morisawa’s warm arm lighting his hand aglow from where he holds him. He can’t will himself to let go. Morisawa walks ahead of him just slightly to subtly guide him to where their destination must be. He walks slow, uncharacteristically slow. The slowest he's seen Morisawa move. Their path slips into non-descript back roads and alleys before it feels safe to break the silence.

“Morisawa,” Kuro says as if reminding him he’s standing just behind him. “Where’re we going?”

“Nowhere in particular, really,” he admits. “I just wanted an excuse to talk to you all alone.” Kuro doesn’t have a response, so Morisawa continues on in his place. “I… I just want to apologize to you, Kiryu. I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you. I keep thinking about it. I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Then why wouldn’t you reply to me? You have my phone number. I’ve been calling you.”

“I didn’t feel like I could face you until I could actually face you, even if it sounds a little redundant when I say it like that.” Morisawa sighs, the rush of warm air in the atmosphere giving it a tangible appearance. “I thought it would be best if I went away, if I tried to sever our ties so you wouldn’t be burdened with me. I feel like I’ve been nothing but trouble for you.”

“Shut up. Well, I mean… Maybe,” Kuro admits. “But, Morisawa, I can’t handle it when you go away. I feel like shit. I feel miserable when you disappear. You just keep vanishing and it makes me feel like I’m goin’ insane.”

“That's the problem, isn't it? I thought maybe that feeling would go away. Three week’s time felt like it would be enough if anything could do it.”

“I don’t want it to go away.” Morisawa stops to look back at him. “I don’t want _you_ to go away. Fuck, don’t say somethin’ scary like that. I’m so fuckin’ attached to you, so stop trying to leave me. Unless… Unless you hate me or somethin’, I need you to stay right here.”

“I don’t.” Morisawa cracks the smallest smile. “I don’t hate you. Being friends with you has been really special to me. I mean, even with what I just said, I'm too selfish to stay away from you. Regardless of how I feel, it was unfair of me to expect you to understand me more than somebody else would. It just… It hurts.”

“Stop it. Your outburst of genuine fears is not what you need to apologize to me for. Especially not when I threatened you first. I don’t deserve an apology. _I’m_ sorry.”

“Well, I don’t want an apology either," Morisawa agrees.

Kuro’s hand finally slips off Morisawa’s arm. “Then let’s stop this shit already.”

“Okay.” Morisawa smiles, warm and genuine if not still a bit subdued. “I really thought you’d still be a little mad at me.”

“I think I might be somewhere down there, but I can’t be bothered to fuckin’ care.”

Morisawa looks Kuro right in the eyes. “I missed you, Kiryu…”

All too fast, Kuro settles his hand on Morisawa’s shoulder. His other hand caresses Morisawa’s jaw to hold him in place while he kisses him into the wall of the alley. He can’t stop himself. He feels warm. Morisawa looks frustrated when he pulls away.

“Kiryu! You said you wouldn’t--”

“When’s the last time you ate?” Kuro interrupts.

“I thought we could just go back to normal, and you could forget and leave out how I’m not--”

“Answer me.”

Morisawa huffs. He suddenly doesn’t want to make eye contact anymore.

_“Morisawa.”_

“... The last time I ate was a few days before the last time we saw each other," he admits with another sigh.

“The last time we…” Kuro furrows his brows. “You mean _three weeks_?!” Morisawa nods weakly. “I thought you had your shit under control with or without me. Why didn’t you tell me? I could've--”

“Stop it!” Morisawa shouts. “I thought I made it clear I’m not going to feed from you again!”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t want you to fucking die, Morisawa!”

Morisawa opens his mouth to bite back at him, but nothing comes out.

"You would literally rather die than take something stupid and meaningless from me?" Kuro backs further away from his face. "Can't you at least afford to tell me what all this bullshit is for? Come on. Talk to me!"

"It isn't personal," Morisawa offers. "It's just because I never sleep with the same man twice."

"Well, why not?"

"... I can't exactly alter a human's memory twice, so it just isn't safe for me."

"And… Why can't you do that?"

"Well, see…" Morisawa looks to the moon. "I can make you forget it all, I can take the memories away selectively. That part is simple, safe and easy, but once you see me again you'll remember. You found out how that felt. Remembering is where the issue comes from, it kind of intersects my ideals of leaving humans unharmed in the process. Sealing away memories that already came back is… I'll just say it can cause some adverse effects."

"Adverse? Like what?"

"It's best if I leave it at that. You don't really need to know. Unless, of course, you… decide it's best to forget about me after all."

"There's not a chance in hell I'm going to let you do that to me."

Morisawa sighs. "You're too stubborn."

"Whatever. I don't care about any of that. You don't need to do anything like that to me, so I don't understand what issue we're havin' here."

"I want to be friends…"

"I don't make friends with corpses."

Morisawa sighs again, like a broken record. The tips of his fingers caress Kuro's palm before he grabs his hand. He gets off the wall and walks away, tugging Kuro's hand from behind him. Kuro feels giddy, embarrassed, and embarrassed by how giddy he feels.

He's kind of pissed off, too. The influx of emotions that wash over him is overwhelming.

Walking behind Morisawa makes his chest squeeze. He noticed him walking slower than usual earlier, but knowing the reason hurts. To think someone so dear to him was on the brink of death and he couldn't do anything about it feels like he was lashed by a whip. He wants his pain to end, fast, he wants to help him now rather than have him dredge the entire way back home without a drop of energy in him. He shivers at the thought of Morisawa collapsing on the way there. He doesn't respond to any of Kuro's offers to do something quick and messy in the alleys just to get him through. The offer is off the table, no matter how either of them may feel about it, when their path is done with back alleys.

Morisawa doesn't say a single word to him in the time he guides him back to his place. He unlocks his door and lets Kuro inside, but maybe he should just leave and let Morisawa do what he thinks is best for himself instead of begging him to fuck him like this. It's embarrassing. He feels horrible. Guilty.

The instant Morisawa shuts the door to his house Kuro is slammed against it and his tongue forces its way in his mouth. Morisawa's palms feel his face like he _needs_ this, but he really does, doesn't he?

The edges of Kuro's mouth are already caked with their combined saliva before Morisawa pulls away to take his loose shirt over his head, slipping it right past his horns, his horns are back so soon; thank god he was wearing a loose shirt. He reaches behind himself for a moment, almost looking like Morisawa just felt up his own ass before his hand digs down the back of Kuro's sweatpants. He jumps when he feels Morisawa is already knocking his fingers at his backdoor.

"Hey," Kuro breathes out fast, "I didn't-- I'm not, you can't--"

"Can't what?" Morisawa licks up his neck to distract from his fingers coming inside without heeding his warnings.

Kuro makes a hungry, desperate groan and cringes at himself. His fingers are imparting such a nice wet feeling inside him. He's starting to wonder where that wet feeling always comes from.

Kuro wraps his arms around to Morisawa's back because he's unreasonably eager to be lucid enough to hold him this time. It should be okay for him to fuck him while he's lucid, too. Maybe. It mitigated a lot of pain, but that _was_ his first time. He's had a lot more inside him than he'd ever like to admit to Morisawa since then.

Morisawa retracts his fingers and opts to rub against Kuro's dick over his pants. He feels up Kuro's chest next. All he can do is groan in response. How long is this foreplay going to last? He already wants Morisawa now. He's excited but scared, he wants it but he knows what happened last time.

Morisawa gets off him and guides him back to the couch where he pushes Kuro over the armrest. Kuro's pants are pulled off him right away. Morisawa starts jerking him off and groping him under his shirt.

He stops, Kuro hears Morisawa's pants drop and he shivers under the touch of Morisawa's wet fingers poking into his hole again.

"It's less tight than it was last time," Morisawa notes.

Kuro nods faced away from him. "And, it's not clean, so..."

"I'm fixing that."

The shirt he almost thought he was allowed to keep is pulled off and over his head. Those fingers of Morisawa's come back in and fuck him nice and steady, hard enough to keep Kuro too busy moaning to interrupt him anymore. He puts in enough of his hand where he eventually opts instead to take it all out and replace it with two fingers from each hand, pulling Kuro apart like freshly baked bread. Morisawa takes plenty of time fingering him even though he noticed he was already more prepared for his dick this time. Morisawa didn't sound amused. He almost sounded accusatory.

Morisawa retracts his hands from inside Kuro. He's quick to ease his huge cock inside of him, Kuro's voice croaking under the increasing pressure.

"Tell me if this hurts," Morisawa demands.

Kuro can't even finish his affirmative sound before Morisawa slams his cock in him, effectively pounding him into the armrest. Morisawa looms down over him to grope at his tits all while he fucks his ass wide open. Kuro can't fall flat against the couch, he doesn't care how much he needs to relax, he needs to have half his chest lifted up so Morisawa can touch him, but he nuzzles his face into the cushions to muffle his moans. He pounds him and pounds him, over and over, slamming Kuro into the armrest with every rough thrust. It's so good, so much, and _almost_ exactly what he wanted. Almost.

He can't help but notice Morisawa hasn't given him any positive affirmation, compliments, or little verbal treats. It feels so good for him to fuck him hard, to treat him like he owns him, like he's going to get exactly what he wants from him and won't even think of stopping before he gets it, but it's kind of lonely. Kuro didn't see it going this way. There must've been a better reason for Morisawa to not feed from him than he thought.

Morisawa grips his hips with both hands and thrusts his entire cock inside him. Fast. And it's… _so much_ to take, it makes his body jolt, it feels sharp enough where he can tell he's going to feel it later but he wants Morisawa to have him. All of him, whatever he wants. He's so desperate. To give him everything, again.

Even if Morisawa would rather die than take it, Kuro gives it gratuitously. He's getting pounded into so hard he really can't move, but he tries to roll himself over a little.

He wants to be on his back, he wants to see Morisawa, he wants to watch him fuck him just like he did to him before. He can't manage to turn around by himself at all, but Morisawa notices what he wants just to forcefully take his thigh and flip him over. He can see now that Morisawa is panting, something he couldn't hear over his own body being exerted. He looks utterly exhausted. He grabs Kuro's dick and beats him off, leaving Kuro writhing on the couch.

He doesn't know if he can do this any longer but, oh god, no, he can't, he definitely can't, he can see stars when he closes his eyes and even after he opens them, too, he's so close, he needs to cum, he can't do it anymore, he can't…

He gasps, Morisawa supports his cock with both his hands, Kuro's dick slides back and forth in his hands along with his thrusts some dozen times before his semen is spilling onto Morisawa's thoughtful little palm.

Morisawa squeezes his shaft tight, pulling upward in an obvious attempt to extract even just a little more cum before his orgasm ends for good. He pulls out the moment he extracts everything he wants to lick it up off his hand. He cleans the rest off with his fingers instead of his tongue. Kuro heaves. He tries to relax and enjoy his orgasm at least a little before Morisawa can insist they start again. He forgot just how aggressive Morisawa was with making him come fast. When Kuro opens his eyes to look up at his kind, caring partner, Morisawa smiles. He rubs Kuro's tummy with an open palm.

"It's okay. It's over," he reassures Kuro, but. What? Morisawa bends over and kisses him on the forehead. "Thank you, Kiryu. That was nice."

Over?

 _Was_?

He cannot be trying to convince him that's all he's going to do right now.

Morisawa's long tail swishes while he folds Kuro's clothes that he threw on the floor, but… that can't be true. Morisawa is still so hard; he finally admitted he was just short of starving. There's no possible way that much was enough for him to subsist on.

Kuro doesn't know what to do or how to tell him he's been waiting for this for so long and… and he doesn't want to just be thrown aside like Morisawa doesn't _want_ him.

He wants Morisawa. He's wanted him this whole time. How is he not good enough, to the extent an entity that only exists for sex doesn't even want to sleep with him?

Kuro scrambles to sit on his knees, he's on his hands and knees in front of Morisawa. As Morisawa sets down his clothes Kuro grabs his cock and puts his mouth around it. He's quick to suck his dick, he's in such a hurry, he bobs his head back and forth on it, he doesn't care where it's been or what's going to happen. It looked unnaturally wet and clean. He tastes so good in his mouth. It's so big and welcome under his tongue, even if it hardly fits in his mouth. He looks up expecting to see bewilderment on the recipient's face.

"What are you doing?" Morisawa asks him in complete sincerity.

Kuro doesn't respond. He just holds Morisawa's cock steady so he can keep going. Morisawa kind of laughs, but it morphs into a moan. He starts to desperately moan and pant under the pleasure of Kuro's tongue, he caresses the back of his head, his hands are buried in Kuro's hair practically begging him to keep going. He sounds so happy and excited to be receiving something. Kuro can't regret it at all.

Morisawa stops his show of moans to laugh again. He pulls Kuro's hair and his mouth pops off from him. He stares up at Morisawa with all that saliva coating his soft lips.

"You really don't like to beg, do you?" Kuro looks down like he's guilty of some horrible crime. Morisawa pushes him over. His back bounces onto the cushions. Morisawa crawls down and licks up his cock a little just to pull away smiling and laughing. "You really are just too nice, Kiryu. Sweet, too." He stands up again just to bend over and lift Kuro's back and legs a little. "Come on."

"Hey-- I can walk..."

"Well," Morisawa picks him up like his little potato bride again, "You aren't going to."

Morisawa takes him to his bedroom. Kuro can't help but nuzzle his face against whatever real estate is available to him. He can't pretend he isn't excited that he's getting exactly what he wants. That's not even an option when he's this happy.

Kuro is unceremoniously thrown down onto the bed where he spends a second trying to make himself comfortable and available, but Morisawa's mouth is on his cock again before he can do much. He gasps and tries, again, to relax, even though he doesn't have any air left in his lungs already. Having Morisawa's big cock in his mouth _really_ went and made him hard enough for another blowjob this soon. All of him is in Morisawa's mouth getting lashed by his tongue, he's getting spoiled like a rich brat now that he threw a tantrum. Morisawa looks excited again and Kuro feels stupid.

Morisawa was starving. _Of course_ he was exhausted. That makes enough sense, even if he still can't understand why he would stop at gulping down Kuro's load once if he was that bad off. It's better for both of them if he doesn't think about it.

Morisawa licks up Kuro's length with a smile on his face, looking Kuro straight in the eyes. "Is it really okay to have you again?" He asks.

The desperate nod Kuro gives him is embarrassing, but it gets Morisawa's wet fingers back up his asshole. He's back to multitasking on him, his tongue still playing with his cock, a dual force designed to make Kuro pant and melt into the sheets. "Morisawa…" Kuro moans and stretches all over the bed. "I want you to have all of me… Everything you want, please, don' take any less than all of me..."

Kuro frantically grabs for a pillow to clutch on to when Morisawa's slick cock comes back inside him for round two. He gives Kuro a nice missionary dicking for a while, painstakingly pausing to bend over to suck up any pre-cum he happens to be offered. Morisawa licks up a big glob of pre-cum from his head and pulls away to... give him a kiss on the lips.

"You're such a good boy, giving me so many treats like that," Morisawa says in that nice warm tone of his.

Kuro hugs his pillow close. He's so happy, and he is still getting fucked. He feels like such a fucking slut opening his legs that wide, but he needs to be a slut. He would cry if Morisawa stopped and asked for permission again. He pulls out and flips Kuro on his stomach just to plunge his cock right back in to fuck him deep into the mattress. He didn't put him on his knees for even a second, he leaves him snug and close, getting eaten up between him and the bed. Kuro's arms threaten to go numb from clenching the pillow under him while Morisawa's whole body presses him down into the sheets.

"Morisawaaa," Kuro whines and... drool falls out from his mouth instantly. His voice is so stilted from the consistent cock penetrating him.

"K-Kiry _uUu_..." Morisawa moans enthusiastically into his shoulder blade.

"N-no, Morisawaah, i'hurts-"

Morisawa gets up and pulls out fast. "What's wrong?!"

Kuro throws away the pillow and settles back down. "N-now..."

Morisawa's cock flies back inside him on demand and he sputters, but only because it's so fucking good. Morisawa presses him back against the bed experimentally and thrusts into him harder when all he does is moan and whine. He even holds Kuro's hands to make sure every bit of him feels that pressure, the overwhelming presence of Morisawa, that Morisawa is here and he's going to give him everything he wants, his cock is going to cave his insides in as long as he wants it to, the friction of his dick against the sheets is too much, Kuro whines, he whines, he buries his mouth and he literally cannot believe that the moan he belts into the bed is just shy of a scream while he comes all over Morisawa's bed sheets.

He's rolled onto his back without care. He tries not to watch Morisawa's cum scavenger hunt. He feels bad for making him lick it up off his sheets, but it's not like it's his fault.

Morisawa's smile only gets bigger when he's done harvesting semen from the bed and he can come over to lick the remains off of Kuro's body. He has the same excited look he always has as he looks up into Kuro's exhausted eyes. Even if he looks different with all his demonic features, he's still the same nerd. It's almost comforting.

Morisawa drops down on top of Kuro to hold him and kiss all around his neck and collar. Kuro is too overstimulated and tired to even lift his head off the bed. He intakes air like a vacuum. He gets nuzzled any way his demon sees fit.

"Kiryu," Morisawa calls.

"Nn," Kuro responds.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer," he says. "Is that okay?"

Kuro nods. "But-- But I need a break, please, just a few minutes," Morisawa… He likes it when he begs. "Please don't stop… Don't say you're done with me… ever again, I don'..."

He flinches as Morisawa's fingers trail down his stomach. His legs are forcibly spread back open, he clenches his eyes shut in preparation of his boundary being voluntarily stepped over, but Morisawa's hands stop on his legs, a ghost of his dark claws pressing into his skin.

"I didn't intend to give you any fluids, but do you feel better now that you've had some?" Morisawa asks.

Kuro slowly opens his eyes. "What?"

"My fluids. The ones that made it feel painless last time, that you ingested some of?"

"No, I, when'd I do that?"

Morisawa stands up on his knees over Kuro and his hand comes back to his own body to rub at the top of his thigh, right around his crotch. "You ate it off me! It wasn't nearly as much as if I had fed it to you, of course, but I lathered myself up nice and good for you."

"And, um. Where'd you get that? Do you… secrete it or somethin'?"

"On the inside, yes! You want to see?!" Morisawa turns around to present his backside to him. He squishes his ass in his hands to pry it open, his hole being pulled open along with his ass cheeks. His asshole is sopping wet with a clear slimy liquid dripping out in spades. It would almost look like hand sanitizer, if hand sanitizer coalesced in larger globs. He looks back and smiles. "It's so slick, isn't it? I'm sure you noticed it tastes pleasantly neutral, too, and it's entirely antibacterial!"

Kuro should probably be grossed out, but it kind of turns him on even as he feels it drip onto his stomach. "That actually seems too convenient."

"I was born to have sex with you! I need to be equipped for the job, don't I? Evolution has a way of keeping any species from starving!"

"... Weird to think of demons being born at all... especially enough to evolve."

"To a human, maybe, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from thinking of me as a demon at all."

Kuro watches Morisawa's demonic wings and tail twitch around.

That might be a little difficult.

"Are you okay now, Kiryu?" Morisawa asks.

"U-uh huhh… Think so," Kuro breathes.

Morisawa crawls back on top of him. He kisses his cheek, easing down to his neck and his clavicle. His hand kneads his shoulder. "We've talked enough, then," Morisawa insists. He looks right into Kuro's eyes and grins. "The two of us talking is just distracting you from getting it up for me."

Kuro groans as Morisawa's hands grope his body. His nipples are squeezed in-between his playful fingers.

Kuro is glad they could start up again, because he was starting to think. And he can't think when Morisawa is sucking his tits.

Kuro grabs a pillow and squishes his face in it. He holds it up with a hand underneath it to fully cover his vision. He can only feel Morisawa's hands tracing down his sides while his mouth licks and sucks at his thigh. His breath hitches at every unexpected, overwhelming touch.

He doesn’t know why he wasn’t good enough until now.

Morisawa’s hands pull at his ass and, consequently, his asshole. The base of his thumb brushes against the outside and nothing more.

He begged for this over and over.

Morisawa suggests he turn over by his hands coming to his hips and pulling. Kuro helps him turn himself around to stand on his knees. His face is back in the pillow, he covers his eyes but not his mouth.

He just needs a reason. Just one, it doesn’t even have to be good.

Morisawa pulls Kuro's ass back open just for his tongue to swoop in and lick at his asshole. Kuro can’t help but gasp as his tongue pushes itself inside to lick around the rim. The wet feeling is overwhelming. It makes his whole body twitch. His tongue licks him up inside just to slip out of his anus and right back in, buried deeper than before. He keeps slipping it out just to go back in. In and out, wet and thorough, over and over.

Morisawa backs his face away from his behind and forces Kuro to white-knuckle the sheets as his cock comes sliding back inside. He breathes hard but out of rhythm, he can feel sweat beading down his stomach. Morisawa grabs him where his waist meets his hips to thrust himself in hard over and over.

Kuro readjusts himself on the pillow, his head on its side to look back at his partner. His eyes crack open. “Morisawaahh,” he croaks.

Morisawa slows his pace down. “Is something wrong?”

“D’ya…” He’s completely out of breath. He’s caked in sweat. His necklace feels like the coldest surface in the world. “D’ya like virgins…? Does i’ taste better then?”

“Virgins? No, that kind of human social construct doesn’t mean anything to me. The hole is tighter but nothing more, really.”

“D’ya... like it when it’s tight?”

“Umm… I don’t necessarily prefer it. Pros and cons.”

Kuro licks his lips just to feel moisture. He pants, he clenches his eyes like he’s in pain. “I’jus wanna know why you don’t want me,” his voice cracks.

“... It’s best if you don’t think about that too hard, okay?”

“I have to…” Kuro opens his eyes but hurries to close them back when he sees tears bubbling up to smear his vision. He brings a hand up to hold his own head. “I can’ stop…”

Morisawa reaches over to ruffle his hair, too. “Come on, it’s okay.”

“I... think ‘m in love with you.”

“Uuhhhh.” Morisawa giggles uncomfortably. “Kiryu. Don’t say something like that. I thought we weren’t saying scary things.” Kuro doesn’t have anything left to say as his tears hit the pillow. “You must be overworked and hysterical by now, huh? Here.” Morisawa pulls out. He tries to tip Kuro over.

“N-noo,” Kuro refuses.

“Come on, roll over.”

He’s going to stop. He’s going to leave him all alone because he said something he shouldn’t have. Because he said too much.

Kuro is rolled flat onto his back with excessive force. Morisawa climbs up to kiss him, he slips in his tongue, Kuro tries fruitlessly to push him away before a glob of slime makes its way down his throat. Begrudgingly, he swallows it.

“Come on,” Morisawa repeats, “Calm down now, Kiryu.” He pets him and kisses him. “It’s okay.” His hand comes down to jerk him off, gentle as can be. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

Kuro lets his head roll back on the pillow. His tired mouth hangs agape. He spreads his legs open, gets himself into position, he squeezes his own thighs with the last of his willpower.

Morisawa happily takes his offering.

-

Kuro’s eyes lazily drift open. His eyes stare at the ceiling between the world’s longest blinks.

Morisawa used him any way he saw fit for hours. He fucked Kuro until he literally wasn’t able to take anymore, and even after that he patiently waited to give him several more overstimulating blowjobs.

He doesn’t know how long he was sleeping for. He can’t find any clocks in the room, but it's not like he knows when he fell asleep anyway. The blackout curtains don't leave any sort of sunlight-based hints either. He’s groggy and cum-tired.

Morisawa, completely human-passing now, comes into the room bearing water and medicine like last time. He wordlessly sets it down and settles his butt onto the bed beside Kuro to kiss him on the head. He stares at Kuro lovingly without a single word for what feels like ages.

“Thank you,” Morisawa finally says. “Thank you so much, Kiryu. I shouldn’t have to do that to you ever again.”

“... Never?" Kuro tries to sit up in a hurry. "Why, why is it…”

“Sorry, no, it’s not like that, I misspoke!” Morisawa grabs the water and urges Kuro to sit up the rest of the way. “I meant to say something like, “I shouldn’t have to do it to you for that _long_ ever again”, so don’t freak out.”

“Okay…” Kuro takes his pills and washes them down. “Okay, so, does that mean…”

“I want you too, Kiryu. Sorry I never told you that before. I was afraid of doing something that was bad for us.”

"I don't care if it's bad at this point. I just want it."

"Hmm…" Morisawa puts a hand on his face. "That's what I decided, too. I guess it helps that we were already in a strained situation. And, you know, it was too late since I let you remember."

"I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back knowin' you feel the same. Sorry."

"I wouldn't say it's the _same_. I mean, did you mean it when you said you were…" Morisawa knits his fingers together. "... In love with me, Kiryu?"

Kuro looks away. "Uh, well… I'm still not so sure. I could be."

"The issue is I don't know if I can reciprocate those kinds of feelings for you. Love is…" Morisawa giggles uncomfortably. "It's weird! It's completely human. And new. I’ve never had a human latch onto me even half as hard as you have. It kind of scares the ever-loving shit out of me. It makes me feel like I can't give you what you want, and that makes me wonder if I should promise exclusivity to you despite my inadequacy or if I should run far, far away so I don't have to face that kind of thing. You know?" He shrugs. "Well, I don't think you would understand."

"... I do."

"Kiryu." Morisawa smiles. "Was _this_ what you wanted?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Then, is it fine with you if I can't offer the title of…" Morisawa looks away. "... Boyfriend, or anything like that? Because the offer of never having to worry where I get my meals from again sounds wonderful. Especially if it's you."

"I don't think I need any of that romance stuff anyways, so, there's no reason for us to be scared."

"You mean it?"

"... Yeah."

Kuro promised it so easily, but it wrenches his heart to think he won't have an actual boyfriend. A contract of lust that would never be more. No dates to look forward to. No cuddles or non-sexual intimacy. He'll stay at this awkward phase forever and never know what it's like on the other side…

Kuro lays back down. Morisawa is quick to lay down on top of him to kiss him gently. He giggles with that big goofy smile when he pulls away.

"What a relief!" Morisawa shouts. "With that all settled, let's absorb some more tokusatsu!" He rolls on his side, wraps his arms around Kuro and turns on the TV. He nuzzles his face into Kuro's chest, sighing at his heartbeat. Kuro smiles. He loops an arm around to hold Morisawa close.

Morisawa's eyes flick up to see Kuro's face. "Aww," he coos. "What are you smiling like that for?"

"Oh, well." Kuro turns bashful and averts his gaze, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't look back at Morisawa marveling at him. "I'm smiling for you, I guess."

"You're so sweet!" Morisawa kisses Kuro on the mouth. The tips of his fingers brush down Kuro's cheeks, and then down to his neck, as he finds more warm spots to kiss. "So, so sweet, like sugar! A spoonful of sugar!"

Kuro squeezes Morisawa in his arms. "C'mon, stop that."

"Why, because you're embarrassed? Red and embarrassed?!" Morisawa taps on Kuro's chest. He laughs. "Sensitive! Sensitive human!"

Kuro kisses him to make him stop laughing. Morisawa starts laughing again as soon as Kuro pulls away, but his kiss doesn't silence him for more than a second the next time he tries. Kuro is stuck staring at Morisawa's laughing face; crinkled eyes and wide smile. He can see it all in his eyes.

There might not be anything for him to be concerned about after all.


End file.
